Goodbye, I Love You
by shameless-ramblings
Summary: Alessandra is over 1000 years old. She's changed her name countless times, run from innumerable demons, including her own heart. When she visits some old friends in the Big Easy, things are not as they seem. Secrets are revealed and hearts are broken. Will she choose to stay and fight? Or will she run?
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of my new story! Comment if you want me to continue!**

''What are you?'' The vampire snarled under me, it's fangs garbling the words. ''You're a vampire, but different somehow. Are you an experiment of Eve's?''

''Ewww!'' I exclaimed. ''Do I _look_ like an experiment from that bitch? No…. well yes, I _am_ a vamp, but you were created by Eve 'mother of all', I was created by a witch. I'm _completely_ immortal, you're not. I've learnt to feed and not kill, you haven't.''

''Let me go then! We're the same species; teach me how to control it!'' He said, pushing up against me.

''Umm… how about no?''

I swung the machete down, slicing off his head with a wet squelch.

''Here's to a successful hunt!'' Dean cried, lifting his beer glass above his head. Sam and I cheered, clanking our glasses together. The bar buzzed around us, the smell of sweat and alcohol mixing with the sawdust thrown on the floor. We had just wiped a vamp nest terrorising the town. Nobody had been hurt and the monster's ashes were now six feet under; it was a good day.

Dean flirted with girls while Sam and I laughed at his antics, groaning when he slapped the ass of a passing waiter.

''Right,'' I sighed, putting down my last shot glass. 'That's enough for me. 'I'll meet you two back at the hotel.''

''Oh! Who's the lightweight now, huh?'' Dean smirked.

''Lightweight, eh? Remind me, who won that drinking competition? Oh right! Me!'' I laughed, kissing Sam on the cheek and making my way outside.

The jeans and tank top I was wearing did little to protect me from the November chill, but it didn't bother me much; I was hungry, and not for a diner burger or salad. I had a much more… refined, taste.

There; on the street corner was a man, nearly as big as Sam. I could see him following a blonde girl walking down the pavement towards me. The man kept grabbing her arm, trying to spin her around, shoving money into her face, yelling insults and profanities when she ignored him or brushed him off.

''Hello.'' I appeared behind him.

He spun around and grinned, showing off yellow teeth. ''Hey there, pretty girl. You wanna take up the offer that bitch is too stupid to take?''

''Sure do.'' I grinned. The girl looked from me then to the man, and took off, running in the other direction.

''Well lookey here; a handy alley.'' He grabbed my arm and I let myself be pulled along behind him. Shoving me roughly against the grimy wall, he pressed his oily face into my neck. I gagged at the stench, emanating from both him and the alley. Sweat, urine, mould, decomposing food and filth mixed together to form a revolting cocktail of scents.

''You smell nice.'' He whispered.

''You don't.'' I spun him around, pressing him to the wall where I had been. I moved us so fast that it took him a few seconds to realise that we had shifted positions, but as soon as he did, he struggled. He tried and tried to push back against me but was no match for my strength.

''Please don't hurt me!'' He cried, tears welling up in his bloodshot eyes.

''You _pathetic_ excuse for a man.'' I snarled. ''You don't want me to hurt you?'' he shook his head vigorously. ''Really? You don't want _me_ to hurt _you_ , just like you weren't going to hurt that girl back there?''

A flush rose on his cheeks. ''Ple-please. I won't do it again. I promise. On my life.''

''Oh! You promise? On your life?'' I laughed. ''What _life_? I can smell the cocaine and alcohol on you!''

With a grunt of effort, he tried to push me away again. I snarled, black veins appearing under my eyes and my canines elongated.

''What the hell… what the hell are you?'' he cried.

''I'm a vampire, honey. And you're dinner.'' I grinned.

He shrieked as I lunged forwards.

The first person I killed was a young boy. He was barely 8 years old when I tore his throat out. I still remember the thuds of his little feet kicking me and the ground, the glow of his soft blonde hair, stark against the dark brown ground of the forest.

That had been a thousand years ago. I had killed countless times since then, but that boy had always stayed with me. I always wondered what he would've been like if he had grown up, who he would've married. It was the same with all my victims; I could always hear their dying screams and I wondered what they would've done had I never crossed their path. Alas, after 1000 years, my self-control was nearly flawless and I had greatly reduced the number of bodies I created.

Before I walked into the hotel room I double checked that I had cleaned myself up. That guy had been a little… messy. The alcohol he had consumed earlier had thinned his blood and it had sprayed everywhere when I bit into his artery. The blood had been dirty and disgusting, but at least I knew that I wouldn't rip Sam's or Dean's head off if they got a paper cut.

Plus, there was one less creepy guy out there.

After I had my fill, I had compelled him to clean up his act and stop hitting on girls who wanted nothing to do with him. As of the morning, he was going to be volunteering at the local homeless shelter and working to find a proper job. Just because nature deemed me to be a monster, didn't mean I had to act like one.

Once I was sure no traces of him remained on me I headed back to the hotel. It was a stingy, pay by the hour joint, but it was the cheapest in town and all we could afford.

I walked up to my door, digging my key out of my pocket. Crap, the light was on. One of the boys must be home.

''Hey, Dean.'' Sam called over the sound of a toothbrush.

''Try again.'' I said, appearing behind Sam in the bathroom.

''Where have you been? I thought that you said you were coming straight back. You weren't here when I arrived.''

''I got held up. Some creep following a girl home.''

''Right.'' He nodded. ''Well, I'm going to bed. There a hunt in Virginia, more vamps terrorising a town. We'll leave early tomorrow.''

''That's if Dean remembers to come home tonight. I'm guessing he found a source of female entertainment?'' I smiled.

''Actually, sweetheart, I'm right here.'' Dean walked up behind me, his heavy boots clunking on the crappy carpet.

''Well then. See you bright and early.'' Sam flopped down on one of the beds, falling instantly asleep.

''Well, Moose is out. I'm next.'' I sighed.

''Night, T.''

''Goodnight, Dean.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Dean**

Mystic Falls; a small, isolated town in the middle of Virginia with a vampire problem. There had been reports of 'animal killings' for years, so either this was a large coven of bloodsuckers, or the animals around here were _extra_ vicious.

Tallie was asleep in the backseat, her favourite blanket drawn up around her shoulders. That girl was one amazing hunter. She had saved Sam's ass during a hunt about a year ago, when a particularly vengeful ghost had tried to impale him with his own iron poker. Ever since then, she had stuck with us, living in the Bunker and helping out on hunts. She was like a sister to me, however she was much more to Sam; my brother had been harbouring a massive crush on her for a while.

''Where are we?'' Tallie said sleepily from the back.

''Mystic Falls.''

''What?'' She sat up so fast she knocked her head on Baby's roof.

I frowned. ''Is there something wrong?''

''No, no nothing wrong.'' She mumbled but I wasn't convinced.

''If there is something going on, you don't have to tell us. Just let me know if you want to hang back.'' I said, looking at her in the rear-view mirror. She nodded and continued to stare out the window.

 **Tallie**

Mystic Falls, my home town. I hadn't been her in… 150 years? More? When I left last time it had been a colonial town. The humans were unaware of the nature of their neighbours. We fed and compelled. The local witches even created daylight rings for a few vamps. It was a symbiotic relationship- that was until the church was set alight, and 27 vampires were killed. Realising that I was no longer safe, I ran, along with several others. Even though I couldn't be killed, I didn't need anybody uncovering that and getting any vile thoughts about tests and experiments.

The hotel we picked was actually quite nice and it was cheap enough that I could get my own room. Perfect; I wanted to have a look around town tonight. We had dinner at the Grill and it was surprisingly nice. The waitress was all over Dean all night.

''Yeah, I'll have the beef burger, Sammy here will have a Caesar salad and my lovely lady friend there will have the carbonara.'' Dean said, ignoring Sam's glare at the mention of his nickname.

''Any drinks?'' She purred.

''Just water please. We're working tomorrow,'' I piped up, glaring at Dean as he opened his mouth to protest.

''Sure thing.'' She strode away, exaggerating the swing in her hips for Dean.

''I love this town.'' Dean sighed. He let out grunt when I punched him in the arm.

''What happened to the devoted feminist?'' I laughed.

''I'm just looking, sweetheart.'' Dean grinned. When the waitress returned I glared mockingly at Dean as he wrote his phone number on her palm.

''Not up too late, we're working tomorrow.'' Sam mumbled.

''Sure thing, Sammy.'' Dean winked at me and I laughed.

 **Dean**

Tallie had just taken a sip of the water placed in front of her when she spluttered. She coughed, and dropped the cup back onto the table.

''Tallie? Are you ok?'' I asked, leaning forward. Without looking at me she nodded.

''Just went down the wrong way.'' She gasped. ''I'm just going to get some air.''

She got up, hand still rubbing her throat. Sam and I looked at each other; that was weird.

 **Tallie**

As soon as the water touched my lips I knew; vervain. The burn of the herb infused water still lingered on my tongue. As I strode out of the bar something caught my eye; a blonde bartender, staring at me while dialling the phone. As soon as I was outside I paused, standing completely still and listening for the sound of his call. I had to strain slightly to cut out the sounds of dishes clanking and conversations between patrons to pick up his voice.

''Yeah. She couldn't drink the water.'' A pause. ''Do you really think that I would call you if I wasn't sure? She definitely one.'' Another pause. ''Just get your ass over here.''

I _really_ didn't need anyone knowing about me being here. If Sam and Dean found out… I wouldn't let that happen.

I sighed; I guess that I'm just going to have to compel them. I _hated_ doing it, the power it gave me felt wrong and went against my moral compass, but I would honestly rather compel them to forget me and keep my relationship with the brothers. It was a couple of minutes before I heard a swish. I could feel the presence of another vampire behind me.

''Look, I've had a really crappy day and I don't need to deal with you tonight. So if you just promise to move on in the morning, and stop killing people, I promise not to rip your heart out.'' My back straightened at that voice.

''Damon Salvatore. Never thought I'd hear that voice again. I heard you got Turned.'' I spun around, a giant grin on my face.

''Tallulah Rose.'' He grinned. '' _Please_ tell me that you aren't killing people. Because that would just open a can of worms and I'd have to tell Saint Stefan and Elena. It would get very messy.''

''I'm not, but Damon, I've got to tell you, I'm here with Hunters. They know about vampires and the killings. They are going to hunt you down and kill you. How many of you are there?''

''3. It's not us. We don't kill, the Sheriff gives us rations of blood from the hospital. We've been looking for the vampire as well. Can you compel the Hunters to leave, give us some time to find them?'' he asked.

''I can't, they're my friends. I'm actually hunting with them.'' I looked anxiously towards the entrance of the Grill.

''Friends? You're friends with Hunters? And you're hunting?'' he said incredulously.

''Yes, Damon, I am.'' I growled. ''Leave them alone. No compulsion.''

''Only if you keep them away from us.''

''Deal. I'll come by your place later tonight.''

''Ok.'' He gave me his address and disappeared into the night and I returned to our table in the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean didn't suspect anything. We finished our meals, with that same bartender glaring at me the whole time. Then later that night, when I was sure the boys were sound asleep in their beds next door, I snuck out, walking swiftly through the car park before speeding out towards the address Damon had given me.

The boarding house was magnificent; all wood, stone and class. The front door was a massive wooden slab with elegant hinges. Out of courtesy I walked noisily on the gravel to alert them of my presence.

Before I could knock the door swung open. ''Tallie, come on in,'' Damon said with a smile.

''Tallie, nice to see you again.'' Another voice called from up ahead. Stefan Salvatore, in faded jeans and a light green shirt grinned down at me from the overhead balcony.

''Stefan! Wow, you boys grew up nicely,'' I grinned. Stefan sped down, landing in front of me. I pulled him in for a hug. ''I'm glad you are alive.''

''Damon, Stefan, who's this?'' a female voice called from the living room.

''You _bitch_ ,'' I snarled, not taking my eyes of the girl. ''I had hoped you died in that fire. Why is Katarina Petrova in your house?''

''It's not Kathrine,'' Damon insisted, coming to stand between me and the girl. ''Elena is Katherine's doppelgänger. Completely different people.''

''Really? Wow, the resemblance is-'' I stared at her.

''Yeah, I know. Creepy, right? And you are…'' Elena prompted.

''Tallulah Rose. Tallie. Lovely to meet you.'' I grinned, walking forwards to shake her hand. ''I'm digging the hair by the way.''

''Thanks.'' She grinned. ''How do you know my boyfriend?''

''Which one?'' I laughed, abruptly stopping at the awkward silence that ensued. ''Oh. Ok… umm. Well I was travelling through town in 1864, just before that horrible business with the Fell Church. These boys were the talk of the town, so of course I _had_ to meet them. We had a good time… while it lasted.''

''As I recall, you both always drunk a little too much and I had to drag you home,'' Stefan said.

''Yeah, well, I was young… er.'' I laughed. ''Anyway, I didn't come here just to catch up. I came to let you know that I'm with two hunters and there looking for vamps. So keep low and no hunting in the immediate area.' '

''Great. Hunters.'' Elena sighed. ''On top of everything else.''

''Everything else?'' I questioned, looking between the trio.

''Mystical vamp followed us back from a magical island and is trying to kill one of our friends. He also looks like Stefan.'' Damon sighed.

''Oh. Ok then. You need any help? I could compel his ass back to the 'magical island' if you want.''

''Wait, what do you mean you can compel him?'' Elena asked.

''I'm an Original,'' I said with a small smile.

''That's not possible, Esther only Turned the Mikaelsons. Nothing was mentioned about anyone else,'' She said, eyeing me warily.

''I was… a bonus. An accident. Elijah made sure to keep me a secret from the rest of the world. Then he and his family took off and abandoned me,'' I admitted. ''I was the one nobody wanted. I haven't seen them in… what? 250 years? More probably.''

''You don't want to get involved in this,'' Stefan said. ''But if it's ok, I'll call you if we need any help.''

''If you're sure…'' I said uncertainly.

''Keep those Hunters away from us and we'll take care of the murderous witch-vampire.'' Damon grinned.

''Ok. I should get back.'' I sighed.

''Just one second,'' Damon called. He zipped downstairs before reappearing with 4 blood bags. Even from where I was standing, the smell of fresh, clean blood drew me closer. Black veins appeared under my eyes and I fought to keep them down. So much for self-control.

''When was the last time you fed?'' Elena asked.

''Couple days ago, but it was an alcoholic. He was dirty but all I had access to at the time. I only feed on the dregs of humanity… making my difference in the world,'' I said sarcastically, never took my eyes off the red bag.

''Catch.'' Damon tossed the bag up into the air and I lunged forward to grab it, digging my fangs in through the plastic. The blood exploded into my mouth and I moaned. Damon grinned around his bag while Stefan and Elena bit into their own.

There was a gentle thump, followed by another. Footsteps padded across the top floor at the same time the front door burst open. Sam burst in the front, machete raised in front of him. I heard Dean appear up on the balcony above us.

''What the hell?'' Sam cried, staring at me, blood bag still raised to my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

''Tallie, no.'' Dean breathed above me. Damon sped up, grabbing Dean by his throat and dangling him over the ledge.

''Damon, stop!'' I dropped my bag, lunging up onto the second floor. Deans eyes widened at my speed but I ignored him and stared Damon straight in the eyes. ''Put him back on the floor. _Now_. He's my friend. He and his brother are not to be harmed.''

After a moment Damon put Dean back on the ground. The Winchesters both stared at me.

''Tallie, please tell me that they just Turned you.'' Dean pleaded.

I grabbed Dean and sped us over to Sam, both of the humans stumbled back when I appeared before Sam. ''I'm so sorry, Tallie. We'll Turn you back. Which one was it? Was it Emo or Hero Hair?'' Dean asked, cradling my face between his hands. ''We'll kill him and you'll Turn back and everything will be ok.'' My heart shattered at the desperation in his voice.

''It wasn't them. I'm _so_ sorry.'' I whispered, pulling his hands from me.

''No. That's not possible. We would've noticed you _killing_ people!'' Sam cried.

''But I don't kill! I only take what I need, then I give them my blood and compel them away.'' I exclaimed.

''Compel?'' Dean asked disbelievingly. ''What is that? _Mind_ control? Did you use it on us? How many times have you fed and used mind control on Sam and I?''

''Never!'' I exclaimed, tears welling up in my eyes. Damon, Stefan and Elena looked at me. I nodded and they sped away, gone in the blink of an eye; they knew I could handle the boys.

''How do we know?'' Sam whispered.

I couldn't look him in the eye. ''Because you're the closest thing I have to a family.''

''Then who feeding on the locals?'' Sam asked.

''It's not them. They're taking care of it. They use blood bags.'' I wrapped my arms around myself.

''We'll give them one month. Then we're coming back and killing every vamp we find. Including you.'' Dean said. He readjusted his grip on his machete, face grim. ''Pack your stuff. I don't want to see you again.' '

Sam stared at me silently, disbelief written all over his face.

''Sam, Dean, please. Just let me-'' I pleaded.

''No. You're a _monster_. You kill… have killed. We _hunt_ freaks like you.'' Dean snarled. ''Stay away from me and Sam. Next time we see you, you're dead.''

''Please.'' I called, but my pleas fell on deaf ears.

I heard the Impala start and drive away. I crumpled to the ground.

 **Dean**

The images kept repeating themselves in my mind. Tallie with her fangs sunk into a blood bag, black veins under her eyes prominent against her tanned skin. And when Emo vamp grabbed me, she had moved so fast. She wasn't even a blur, one moment she was there, next she was beside me. How could she be that fast? Vampire. She was a freaking vamp! How had we not noticed? My mind drifted to the nights when she came home late, claiming that she had hooked up with someone or had wanted a night walk. The way she barely recoiled from the kick of the shotguns on hunts. How still she stood when she was concentrating on something. Her ethereal beauty.

All these things were signs of something I had never wanted to believe. I looked over to Sam; he was staring stoically out the front windshield, eyes distant. Not only was she a monster, she had broken my brothers heart.

''Sammy-'' I began.

''Dean, just don't. I don't want to talk about it.'' he sighed. ''We trusted her, we got burnt. Just like every other time we let people in.''

 **Sam**

I could practically _hear_ God laughing at me. I had fallen for a girl, again, only to have her ripped away from me. I sighed, packing my stuff. There was a bang in Tallies room next door. I grabbed my gun from my waistband, silently opening the adjoining doors.

''Tallie!'' I exclaimed, not lowering the gun.

''I'm just getting my stuff.'' She didn't look at me, but I could hear the waver in her voice.

''Tallie,'' I said softly. ''Please-''

''What Sam?'' she exploded, whirling around to face me. ''What could you possibly tell me that I haven't heard already? Huh? I'm a monster? An abomination? I know that! Not to mention I lied to you and Dean, my family! I cowered behind the façade of humanity because I was selfish. Because I wanted a family. I knew you were going to find out sooner or later! I just hoped that it would be _me_ telling you! And the way you found out...'' She took a shaky breath. ''I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. It just that you and Dean were the first family I had since… for a while.''

 **Tallie**

''How did you think that we would've found out?'' Sam whispered.

''What?'' I asked, startled.

''How we're you going to tell us?''

''I don't know. I would've packed my bags secretly, then sat you both down and told you. You eventually would've noticed that I haven't aged a day since I met you. You would've wanted me out and I would've left.'' I sighed. Sam walked over and sat down on the bed next to me.

''How long have you been...'' he gestured to me.

''A vampire? Since 1001 AD. I was 20 when I turned.'' I admitted.

''Wow, umm. You look good for your age?'' he offered.

I laughed sharply. ''Yeah. I guess I do.''

''How did you Turn?'' he asked.

''A witch did a spell on me. I died, fed on a villager. Bang; immortal.'' I said.

''But that's not how other vampires are Turned.'' Sam's brow furrowed.

''As much as it disgusts me, the best analogy I can think of I this; there are different breeds of dogs, yes? Well vamps are the same; two kinds, the ones that were created by Eve and the ones turned by a witch. We have the same basic instincts but different biology. My 'breed' is less common than the ones you usually hunt.''

''What about food? I've seen you eat and drink normal stuff.''

''Even through vamps don't need human food or drinks, it still helps to keep up the façade of being human.'' I shrugged. ''It doesn't taste good, but it's not bad either.''

Sam was processing the information when there was a bang and the door flew open. Dean stood in the entrance, gun raised.

''Sam, get away from her.'' He growled.

''Dean stop-'' I started. Without hesitation, Dean raised the gun and fired.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N~** **Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I was at a horse showjumping competition. Here is the chapter!**

The bullet punctured my chest, lodging itself in the front of my heart. I felt the capsule inside burst and a dribble of blood ran out. The smell of old blood filled my nose.

''Dead man's blood, Dean? Really?'' I growled. Maintaining eye contact with him I reached inside the hole in my chest, grabbed the end of the bullet and pulled it out.

Sam shot up. ''That should've put you on your ass.''

''Like I said, different species, different biology.'' I let the bullet fall to the floor. It landed with a soft thud that echoed through the silent room. ''I guess I'll leave then.''

''Sounds perfect to me, sweetheart.'' Dean snarled.

''Ok,'' I growled, turning from my bag. ''I _was_ willing to leave peacefully, but enough is enough. I am still the _exact_ same person I was with you. It's just that now you know that I drink blood. That's all.''

''Guys-'' Sam tried.

''Shut up, Sammy.'' I snapped. ''Your brother just threatened some friends of mine and is being unnecessarily rude to me. I was having a perfectly polite conversation with you and he _shot_ me. Why don't you go wait in the other room?''

after looking between Dean and I, Sam sighed and walked back into his and Deans room, closing the door behind him.

''Stay away from him,'' Dean barked.

''Dean, don't do this. You don't want to end it like this,'' I warned.

''Maybe I do.''

''What did I ever do to you?'' I asked, arms crossed.

''I don't know!'' Dean yelled. ''That's the point! I don't know if you _fed_ on me or Sam or anyone else we know! You're a _bloodsucking_ _freak_ that we've been _living_ with. We let you in and you betrayed us.''

''Trust works both ways, Dean. Plus, I would never hurt you or Sam. You're my family.'' I cried.

''What about your actual family? Huh? What happened to them? Did you kill them?''

I sped forward, my fangs and black veins appearing. Shocked, Dean took a step back. ''Don't _ever_ presume to know anything about me or my family.'' I hissed.

Dean gulped, face stony. Even though he was trying to keep the fear off his face, I could smell the pheromones rolling off him. The pounding of his scared, human heart called to me and I swallowed thickly. ''I'm going to leave now.''

With that both my bag and I disappeared.

In 1920, I had a boyfriend, Jordon. He was handsome and kind and far too perfect for me. We had so much fun dancing and partying into the early hours of the morning; living it up in New York City. I was a flapper back then; flaunting my distain for the regimented societal standards by drinking alcohol, wearing makeup, having pre-marital sex. _Scandalous_ , I know.

Jordon and I had some good times, but then he found out about vampires. He caught me feeding on another woman after one of our dates. That night did not end well; I had to erase his memory of me and send him on his way, without the memory of me. He stuck with me, he was the only one I had thought I could possibly love.

Then came along the Winchesters. They had lost so much in their life and I thought I could heal that, if only for a little while; they would notice me not aging and I would have to come up with an excuse as to why I had to leave. I should've known better.

I only bring death and heartache to those I care for. I sighed, taking another sip of the whiskey in front of me.

''Bad day?'' asked the bartender asked. He was cute, in a boyish kind of way, but I wasn't in that mood.

''Bad millennia,'' I uttered.

''That horrible, huh?'' he laughed.

''Well, these two guys, my best friends, who were basically my family, found out a secret I've been keeping for a while. They chucked me out.'' I sighed.

''Oh. Well, then. There is only one solution for that; drink up.'' He poured me another glass and I raised it in a salute. ''Ben, by the way.''

''Tallie,'' I mumbled. ''You should probably cut me off soon.''

''Honestly, I don't know how you're still vertical. You've drunk over three bottles.'' He gestured to the glassware sitting on the counter.

''High tolerance.'' I was _just_ starting to feel fuzzy from the alcohol. I would need to consume a lot more to get where I wanted to be.

Why was I still here; reminiscing over past boyfriends and friends in a small bar in a town whose name I couldn't remember?

I groaned, my head starting to pound. ''Ok, that's starting to kick in now. I'd better get home.''

''Could I offer you my spare couch?'' Ben smiled.

''Are you asking me to go home with you?'' I grinned. ''As much as I'd love that, I need to be alone tonight.''

''Ok. Drive safe.'' Ben grinned, and started removing my empty glasses.

''Will do.'' I waved over my shoulder, staggering out the front door.

The moon was high in the sky tonight. Perfect for a good hunt. Just as I turned towards the main street, recognizable only by its shops and _slightly_ better maintained road, I heard the crunch of boots on gravel. Worried that Dean had changed his mind, I slid back against the wall, letting the shadows envelope me. Two men headed towards the entrance of the bar. I breathed a sigh of relief before moving from the wall. I froze when I caught the tail end of their conversation.

''I heard they were in New Orleans; the hybrid is waging some war against the witches or something.'' One said.

''I heard that a pregnant werewolf was involved as well.'' Said the other. ''I swear they have more drama in their lives than that horrible Twilight movie.'' They both laughed.

New Orleans, eh? I think it's time for a little family visit.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N~ Because I have been horrible at posting on time, here is the next chapter. Just so you know, I have written the next 'book' in the series. I'm nearly onto the third, as well. But just be warned, each 'book' is about 16 chapters long.**

 **Enjoy!**

This was an _awful_ idea. The city was bustling, jazz music drifted from every shop and tourists hustled around, dragging exhausted kids behind them while snapping pictures of the architecture and people. Street performers called out offers and prices, juggled pins and flaming swords. As much as I wanted to see the Mikaelson's again, the upcoming reunion was making me nervous. 250 years was a long time to go without seeing someone.

For the past few days, I had been following them around town. I wanted to ensure that there were no family quarrels in progress. I was the only Original to never have been daggered, apart from Niklaus, and I wanted to keep it that way. As expected, Elijah and Klaus looked the same. I didn't see Rebekah anywhere and I assumed she had found some new plaything to occupy her time with. Or she was in a box somewhere close to Nik.

When we were human, Klaus and I had been close, but when he discovered his wolf heritage, he had pulled away from both his siblings and me. I had tried to be there for him over the years; covering up his messes and trying ensure that he didn't draw too much attention to us. I was the only one he hadn't daggered in 1000 years. I had watched him shove the daggers into each sibling, one by one. A few times I had fought for them, but had given up when Klaus threatened me with my own coffin. I knew that I would do more good undaggered so I had reluctantly let him dagger and un-dagger each sibling. I knew that Kol held it against me, but I had made my peace with Rebekah and Elijah. Besides, they both liked having at least one person apart from Klaus to pull the dagger from their chests.

Rebekah and I were more like sisters. We dreamed of our weddings and the families we would've had as humans. I comforted her every time Klaus killed her lover. She told me about past loves and I cried on her shoulder about my latest kill. She had always had a kind ear towards me. And when I told her my deepest, darkest secrets she listened without judgement. We had quite a bond; she was the last person I said goodbye to when I left.

Then there was Elijah. Noble, gentle, fierce Elijah. I had loved him for a millennia and I would love him for a millennium more. But he was ignorant to my feelings, as such my curse. I had practically grown up in the Mikaelson house, playing with Kol, Klaus and Rebekah. Elijah was always the protector, always keeping an eye out for us. I had fallen in love with him when I was 16. I had thought that he loved me too. So when I came of age, ready to be married off to an eligible bachelor for a dowry, I was excited. Finally, Elijah would be mine and I his. It never happened. Elijah fell for another woman and I was left alone. Then I was Turned, cursed to suffer unrequited love for the rest of eternity.

A few days after I arrived I heard exclamations of a party being held at the Mikaelson Mansion. It hadn't taken much to follow the crowd to large house in the center of the city. Music pumped from the building and chatter floated out onto the street. Inside, bodies pulsed together. I could smell sweat and alcohol mixing with the scents of supernatural beings. If you were looking closely, you could pick out four separate groups of men and women huddling together. Some were sending the other groups glares, but mostly they eyed each other warily.

Then something caught my eye; two men, sharing a toast on a stairwell; Klaus and Elijah. I hung back, watching the pair carefully. Elijah caught sight of someone, and abruptly headed down the stairs. I sunk back into the shadows, leaning against the wall as pregnant girl made her way towards him. I watched their interaction carefully; I could guess from their body language that she was someone special to him. He gestured towards her stomach, muttering something angrily. I knew that the baby wasn't Elijah's, that was impossible, but the pit in my stomach was impossible to ignore. Was she his girlfriend? No matter who the father of the child was, I had no doubt that Elijah would accept and raise the child as his own.

''What are you doing, hiding in the shadows?'' A voice said from next to me. I jumped, spinning to see who it was.

''Klaus! How are you?'' I squealed, pulling him in for a hug.

''I'm fine, love. Yourself?'' he asked, smiling.

''Better, now that you're here!'' I grinned.

''Tell me.'' He said, leading me out to the floor. We danced slowly to the music, which had now slowed down. ''What have you been up to these past years? And you have yet to explain why you left.''

''I've been Hunting, the past 5 years. Demons, wolves, shapeshifters, the occasional vamp.'' I shrugged. ''I've been keeping humanity safe, for once.''

''Alone, all that time?''

''I've had partners, for the past 5 years. But they found out about my… condition so I left. Then I heard about you coming back to New Orleans. Celebrating your return?' I asked, nodding towards the rest of the guests.

''It's more of a treaty negotiation.'' He smiled. ''Humans, witches, wolves and vampires. All in one town; there are bound to be fights. My insufferably noble brother is attempting to bring peace to the factions.''

''That's very Elijah.'' I laughed.

''Speaking of, I think someone wants a word with you. I'll talk to you later.'' He spun me around and I landed in the arms of another.

''Hello, Elijah.'' I whispered. I could see the pregnant girl he had been with before was in the arms of another man.

''Alessandra.'' He acknowledged.

''Tallie, now. Tallulah Rose.'' I whispered. It felt _so_ good to be with him again, his arms holding me close, the always present scent of pine needles and expensive cloth surrounding him.

''Pretty.'' He murmured. He refused to look me in the eye, instead studying the dancing couples around us, his gaze lingering on the mystery girl.

''Who is she?'' I probed, nodding towards her.

''Why are you here?'' He asked, ignoring my question.

''I thought that I'd visit. I know you probably don't want to see me, but I hoped-'' I admitted.

''You hoped I had accepted your… indiscretions.''

''Yes.'' I whispered.

''Unfortunately one needs more time to process such an admission.''

''You've had 250 years, Elijah to 'process'. If you haven't 'processed' it by now, I doubt you ever will. I don't even know what you're 'processing'. What happened, happened. There is no room for doubt. Either you accept it, or you lock it away.'' I said. ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come; this was a mistake.''

I turned to leave, but a hand wrapped around my arm. Elijah sped us outside, pulling me behind him. He stood before me, one hand in his suit pocket the other still around my arm.

''I'm sorry. There is a great deal going on in this city and it is draining my tolerance. This wasn't how you were supposed to be welcomed after 250 years apart.'' He sighed. His arm fell from me and goosebumps raised where it had been.

''I understand, Elijah. Please let me know if there is anything I could do to help.'' I said.

''Where are you residing?'' he asked.

''The Palace Royale. I only booked it for one night though. I'll leave in the morning; I don't want to intrude on your family.'' I assured.

''You have a room here, should you prefer it. I'm sure Niklaus would like you to stay and I wouldn't mind the less homicidal company.''

''Are you sure? I don't want to impose- ''

''I insist. You wouldn't impose on anyone, you're practically family. I just ask you not to mention anything to Klaus.''

''Thank you, Elijah.'' He nodded, before striding off back inside to the party.


	7. Chapter 7

After collecting my clothes from the hotel, and locating my room (it was a gigantic house) I was settled in. The room I choose was beautiful; a dark oak bed and furniture, coupled with red embellishments and a white stone fireplace. Just as I changed into my pyjama's, prepared to get into bed, there was a gentle knock at the door.

''Come in.'' I called, crossing my arms over my braless chest. The door opened to reveal Klaus. ''Sorry, love, I can come back later. I can see you're about to retire.''

''No, don't worry about it. What's up?''

''I just wanted to express my pleasure that you decide to stay. I had a question though; what is it that Elijah wishes you not to mention to me? You know how I hate my siblings keeping secrets from me.'' he grinned slyly.

''It's not very gentleman-like of you to eavesdrop, Niklaus.'' I chastised cheekily. ''Besides, the secret is Elijah's to tell, not mine. You'll have to ask him.''

''Oh, a mystery. How exciting.'' Another grin.

''I have one question though; who's the pregnant woman Elijah is so infatuated with?'' I asked hesitantly.

''Hayley Marshall, werewolf and the soon-to-be mother of my child.''

''Oh. I'm guessing that there is a long, complicated story behind that, which I will be sure to find out. But now, I'm tired, and I believe that witch eyeing you all night is waiting for you.''

Klaus grinned, and with a final goodnight he was gone.

It was weird, being around Elijah and Klaus again. After I had confronted Klaus about Rebekah's whereabouts, fearful that he might have put a dagger in her heart, again, I called her, once I had obtained her number from Elijah's phone.

It picked up on the first ring. ''Hello?''

''Rebekah? It's Tallie… uh Alessandra.'' I said.

''Hi! How are you? God, what's it been… 200 years?'' I could hear the smile in her voice.

''Something like that, yeah. It's good to hear from you. I wasn't sure if you were… awake. I'm sorry about the silence, it's just this thing with Elijah…''

''I understand. It's not something that you can get over easily.''

''I'm glad you're alive!'' I offered.

Rebekah laughed. ''Between our father and Niklaus's temper, it's a miracle that we're both still standing.''

''Yes, Nik does have quite a short fuse, doesn't he? I hope he treats you well, I assume that you are in New Orleans with him. That's the only way you could've gotten my number.''

''I am, but I came from Mystic Falls. I saw the Salvatore's; Damon grew up nicely.''

''Sure did.'' There was a laugh in the background and the sound of glasses clanking drifted over the speakers. ''Tallie, eh?''

''Yeah, Tallulah Rose. Tallie for short. I saw it in a book in 1918 and liked it. It's probably time to upgrade it.'' I sighed.

''I don't understand why you insist on changing your name. Klaus, Elijah and I all kept our original names.''

''I like it. Each century changes me, so I choose a new name to go with it.'' I explained.

''Well, whatever name you choose next; you'll have to come visit me. I'm currently in Verona, 'city of love'.'' She giggled.

''Will do. It was good to hear from you again.'' I smiled.

''I'll see you soon. Bye Tallie.''

We hung up and I flopped down onto my bed. Rebekah _did_ have a point; maybe I shouldn't change my name again; I did like this one.

I remember the first time I changed it; just after I had been Turned. I was walking through the village, having recently fed. I was full and a little bit sloshy, but revelling in the power that flowed through me.

People were whispering about me, staring at me as though I had 'Monster' etched on my forehead. As people discovered what had happened, our house had stones thrown through it regularly and people often stood outside and stared at the home of 'The Vampire'. Then my mother and father ignored me; pretending that I didn't exist. When I begged them to speak to me for the 100th time, begged them to say something my father exploded.

 _''_ _You_ _wear_ _my_ _daughters_ _face_ _,_ _take_ _her_ _name_ _,_ _yet_ _you_ _are_ _not_ _her_ _!''_ _he_ _yelled_ _. ''_ _You_ _bought_ _dishonour_ _and_ _shame_ _on_ _this_ _family_ _,_ _you_ _beast_ _._ _I_ _want_ _you_ _out_ _,_ _now_ _!_ _My_ _child_ _is_ _dead_ _and_ _you_ _only_ _serve_ _a_ _reminder_ _of_ _what_ _we_ _have_ _lost_ _.''_ That was the first time he beat me. Though he didn't know that, the blows he landed on me healed, but it was the emotional scars that took longer to heal.

Ashamed, I had packed what little belongings I had and left Mystic Falls. When I discovered a new town, I made myself a promise; never would I be ashamed of what I was. Truth be told, I revelled in being immortal. I've seen more history than anyone can document and that can never be taken away from me. I still felt so much guilt over all the pain and suffering I had caused, but part of being a vampire meant we could lock memories away. So that's what I did, I locked my feelings up.

I wouldn't have changed anything for the world.

100 years after I fled, I located and met up with the Mikaelson's, changing my name yet again. The new name meant a fresh start, the mistakes and guilt bound to the previous name vanished into my emotional lockbox. Every new town bought a new name and it was a pattern that gave me some sense of security. As immortals, we are curse to continually repeat our patterns; Klaus, putting a dagger in which ever sibling crossed him, Rebekah continuously fighting Klaus' hold over her, Elijah always trying to protect both siblings and me, running from my feelings. Always running.

That's what I had done with my parents, it's what I did each time something happened in a town that stirred up emotions which made me uncertain. Each time I was hurt, I ran.

When I left the Mikaelsons company some 250 years ago, I had nearly turned my humanity off. The ache in my heart, increased by heightened emotions, had crippled me daily. It had killed me not to track them down and remain by _his_ side forever, but I knew that wasn't what he wanted, so I stayed away. Over time, I hid the ache in my heart, burying it under years of guilt for the monster I had become. I dated, but never fell in love. I simply couldn't.

My heart broke when I watched Elijah love. I wouldn't have denied him any of the women he chose, but it still hurt. Each time I was reminded of the cold, hard truth; Elijah was my soulmate, but I wasn't his.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few days since I arrived and I had only spoken to Elijah 3 times. The first, was when he alerted me of the rules for feeding; only on the tourists, not on the locals. The next time was when I ran into him at breakfast, he simply said good morning then disappeared. The most recent was this afternoon, when he asked me to accompany him on a trip to the bayou. I was bored of being in the house with no one to talk to, so I leapt on the offer.

Not half an hour later we headed out in Elijah's Mercedes C Series. It was a beautiful black car and it was hard not to literally stoke the pristine leather seats.

''Nice car.'' I managed.

''It suits what I need.'' He said simply.

The ride was uncomfortably silent. ''I love my room.'' I offered.

''I had hoped so. The house built for us when we first fostered New Orleans. We recently reclaimed it from an… old acquaintance.''

''Another long story?'' I guessed.

''I would seem so. I suppose Niklaus told you about Hayley?''

''Some of it; she was a one-night stand, got pregnant. Witches lured her here, then lured you all here. Now she's living with her pack in the bayou.'' Silence.

''Between her and the wars, it has been a trying 7 months.'' He sighed.

''My life seems like a dream compared to that.'' I murmured.

The rest of the trip was silent, broken only by the gentle hum of the engine. The tree's passed us in a blur of green and the road seemed to fly under us. Elijah didn't say anything else so I sat back and tried to enjoy the ride.

The car pulled into a small clearing that make a makeshift carpark.

''We're here.'' Elijah got out of the car and started walking down a nearby trail.

I groaned when my stiff neck shifted, and jumped out of the car, walking to Elijah's side. As we strode through the forest, the trail became less worn. A bit further and ramshackle tents and shelters popped up, weather-worn fairy lights attached to solar panels hung in the trees. The smell of werewolf was nearly overpowering. I gagged slightly, pausing as my instincts screamed at me to either attack or run far away.

''Are you ok?'' Elijah asked in a concerned voice. He rested one hand on my shoulder, the touch sending sparks through my body.

''I'm fine, it's just a strong smell.'' I managed.

''Oh yes. I always wondered why your senses were so heightened, maybe it has to do with the timing of the spell that Turned you.'' We walked on for a while longer before he continued. ''When we arrive it may be best if you hang back. The wolves do not know of you and an unknown Original might not be the best idea during such… unsteady times.''

''Of course, I understand.'' I nodded.

As the shelters became more frequent and clustered, I slowed my pace, lingering on the outside of the small gathering. Without a word, Elijah headed straight for a cabin, based at the edge of the lake. The door was open and through it I could hear two heartbeats plus a third faint one. Elijah stood in the door, waiting. Curious, I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear so that I could hear more clearly.

''-I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be doing this alone.'' One woman sighed.

''I somehow doubt that.'' Another woman said. A shift of fabric and Elijah walked forwards and a blonde woman walked out. She made brief eye contact with me before ducking into one of the adjacent tents. Then something caught my attention; a high pitched whining off in the distance.

I sped towards the sound, hidden by the trees. A dirt bike pulled up next to Elijah's car and the rider opened the cap to the fuel tank in front of him, shoving something into the small hole. He then replaced the cap, and headed at full speed down the track. I raced next to him, pushing to get there before he did; I had a feeling he wasn't friendly.

Alerted by the sound of an engine, people came out into the clearing, where the bike had pulled up.

''Which one of you is the leader?'' He demanded.

''Who's asking?'' An unkempt looking man walked forwards, I think earlier I heard someone call him Jackson.

I heard the click just as Elijah did. He lunged towards Jackson while I grabbed the two people nearest to me, dragging them back just as the bomb went off.


	9. Chapter 9

When I came to, my ears were ringing. Around me, people were slowly sitting up, rubbing their heads and ears. I looked frantically around for Elijah. I spotted him picking himself up off the ground, suit dirty and torn, but not visibly hurt. Next to me, a woman groaned as the wound in her leg pumped blood.

''Hey, there.'' I scrambled over to her, pressing my hands to her leg. She tried to crawl away from me but I held her down. I could hear her heart pounding in fear and the blood pumped around her system faster as the adrenaline kicked in. ''I need you to calm down. You're bleeding badly, just lie here a sec and wait for it to heal.''

She was growing alarmingly paler due to the blood loss. I looked her in the eye, trying to reassure her that I wasn't going to rip her head off. When she nodded, and let herself relax into the ground, I looked around, surveying the damage. The bike frame was laying in the middle of the clearing, blackened from the explosion. People were starting to stand up, wiping blood from injuries on their heads and ears. A few were screaming in pain. I saw Elijah glance around, looking for me. When he spotted me he tilted his head, silently asking if I was ok. I nodded and turned back to the woman I was kneeling over.

Then the pregnant wolf, Hayley, emerged. I had to admit, even covered in dirt and leaves from the explosion, she was beautiful; dark hair and eyes paired with light olive skin gave her the look of an exotic princess. My ears were still healing, so I couldn't hear what she said to Elijah, but I saw him visibly relax and she nodded. They crouched down by a man lying near the wreckage.

''Wolfsbane.' Said Elijah, inspecting the man's wounds.

''It must've been in the gas tank.'' Hayley looked around the camp, eyes landing on me. She frowned slightly before turning back to Elijah. ''You're the fastest, take him and anyone else who can't walk. Get them out of here. I'm fine.''

Elijah walked towards me, supporting the man. ''Give her to me. Go help as many as you can.''

He disappeared and I headed over to Hayley.

''Oliver, no!'' she cried. I turned to see a blonde man pull a metal spike out of a woman's leg. ''Quick, give me your shirt.'' She commanded.

Without question, Oliver took off his over shirt and Hayley twisted it, before looping it around the woman's leg and tying it in a tourniquet. Well, you couldn't say she wasn't competent.

''It's a good thing that bomb went off where it did, it could've been a lot worse. Someone could've been killed.'' Jackson said.

''Unless… Alessandra.'' Elijah beckoned me over to where he was standing by a caravan. ''If you were to send a bomber into a camp, would you use a bomb that inconsequential?''

I thought for a moment. ''No. I would use one as a lure, bring more people in then set another one off for a kill shot.''

The crowd of wolves around us grew bigger. Elijah spun around, looking to the caravans surrounding us. ''Get everyone out of here.'' He commanded. 'Now!''

A bomb detonated behind Jackson, launching him forwards. Another exploded under a tent and someone screamed. Everyone panicked, pushing and pulling to escape. Dirt and metal filled the air as more tents and caravans exploded. People screamed as clothes caught fire and metal pierced flesh. The stench of blood grew thick in the air. Elijah ran forwards to help a man off the ground, pushing him towards the rest of pack, heading for the trail out of the camp.

Some remained behind to help those recovering from the blasts, ducking every time another bomb exploded. After a moment, all the explosions stopped. The camp froze, waiting for the next attack. When no other bomb revealed itself, a collective breath was released, then everyone started rushing around, checking for more explosives. As soon as it was clear I located Elijah and ran to his side. He walked through the ruined campsite, taking the destruction. Burnt and shrapnel-torn bodies littered the ground around us and the sound of cries of agony filled the air.

Jackson was kneeling by the body of a young woman; hand pressed to her neck, searching for a pulse.

Elijah reached a hand out to his shoulder. ''She's gone.'' He murmured.

''Help! Somebody help!'' A man's cry filled the air. Elijah and I turned to see Oliver run to the side of a woman; the one who had come from the cabin with Hayley. Her legs were caught beneath a collapsed caravan.

''Eve!'' He called. Oliver tried lifting the caravan by himself but it was too heavy. Elijah and I sped over to his side, we each grabbed a corner and heaved. When it was high enough, Oliver let go, allowing Elijah and I to support the weight. He dragged the woman from under the wreckage and we let the caravan slump to the ground.

I picked up Eve and carried her over to an unaffected cabin which had been set up as a med tent. Oliver opened the door and hustled us inside. Jackson followed soon after. A table was cleared and I set the woman down as gently as I could. She groaned with each movement and the smell of her blood filled the air. Jackson pulled up a chair next to the table and cradled Eve's hand in his.

''That wound should be healing by now.'' Elijah stated.

''She never killed anyone.'' Oliver said. ''Never activated the werewolf gene. So she can't heal. Not like us.''

Elijah looked back to the woman, groaning in pain on the table. ''My blood. It could heal her.''

''Vampire blood?'' Oliver spat. ''Trust me, she'd rather die.''

I looked to Elijah. ''So what are we going to do?''

''We can't just let them get away with this.'' Olive breathed.

''We don't even know who's to blame.'' Jackson said.

''The hell we don't!" yelled Oliver. ''And if we don't fight back, they'll just do it again.''

Jackson walked forwards, staring his Beta in the eyes, daring Oliver to challenge the Alpha. Elijah and I shifted uneasily; now was not the time to get into a fight. With a huff, Oliver stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him like a tantrum-ing teenager.


	10. Chapter 10

I found Elijah outside the cabin Hayley had been in, looking over the peaceful water. With his expensive suit and regal posture, he looked out of place amongst the bodies and destruction.

''Are you unharmed?'' he asked without turning.

''I'm fine. I healed, but it left me hungry. I won't be able to stay here for long. Are you ok, Elijah?'' I crossed my arms over my chest. The white t-shirt I had been wearing was torn and stained with dirt and gore. My leather jacket had protected me from any serious damage but the few healed cuts I had sustained on my front had used up the last of my energy.

''I am uninjured.'' He stated.

''But are you ok? I haven't seen Hayley anywhere.''

''She is on her way into New Orleans to alert Niklaus of the situation. The telephone reception out here is practically non-existent and we agreed that she would be safer there.''

''Ok. Uh, Jackson wanted to talk to you.''

Elijah nodded and I turned to leave.

''Alessandra.'' Elijah called.

''Yes?'' Elijah still was turned to the water, but his head tilted to the right, still not quite looking at me.

''I saw what you did for that woman. That was very kind of you.''

''It was the right thing to do.'' I shrugged.

Elijah made a sound of agreement then turned and followed me inside the cabin. I remained leaning against the wall while he walked to Jackson's side.

''Is this the peace you promised?'' Jackson hissed, gesturing to the dead and dying around us. Elijah remained silent.

''I gather my brother believes he can remove the curse.'' Elijah said.

''Klaus was offering us freedom,'' said Jackson. ''Not just from the pain of Turning, but the contempt we've faced our whole lives.''

''What about Hayley?'' asked Elijah. I was distracted from their conversation when a hand reached out to brush against mine. A small child, no older that 5 or 6, was standing in front of me, a doll clutched under one arm. Her clothing was torn and dirty but I couldn't smell or see any blood on her.

''Hello there.'' I said, crouching down to his level.

''Hello, Miss.'' She whispered, blushing. ''Play with me? My parents are busy.''

I looked to Elijah, still deep in conversation with Jackson. ''I would love to.'' I smiled, taking her offered hand. She led me outside and down to the river's edge. The bodies of fallen wolves had been removed and I sent up a silent prayer; she shouldn't see that much death at such a young age.

''What's your name?'' I asked.

''Jules. This is Celina.'' She offered me the doll. I took it, running my hands over the cotton body. It was homemade and worn well, obviously very cherished. The small painted face was beginning to fade away.

''She's very pretty.'' I said, handing the doll back.

''My grandmamma made her for me. What's your name?''

''Tallulah, but everyone calls me Tallie.''

''Is that you real name?'' Jules asked.

''No. I changed it a few times since my parents gave it to me.'' I admitted.

''How old are you?'' she asked. She fiddled with the doll in her hands.

''Very old.'' I paused. ''Do you know what I am?''

Jules nodded. ''We learn about you at school. When mommy and daddy are gone, Miss Eve teaches us about Math and writing and history. Then at night she tells us about all the different creatures; wolves, vampires, witches.''

''And you're not scared of me?'' I asked.

Her eyes widened. ''You're not going to kill me, are you?''

'Of course not! I was just wondering why are you so calm?''

''Why should I be scared of you, if you're not going to hurt me?'' She continued on playing with doll and conversing with me. The hour drifted by and she grew more tired. She came and sat in my lap, leaning back against me; she was so light and so soft. I wrapped by arms around her, supporting her weight. When the sun started to lower I picked her up, cradling her in my arms. Underneath the stench of dirt and metal, I could smell her childlike scent; all sun and flowers. I walked us back inside the cabin.

Inside, Elijah and Jackson still talking while some of the pack looked on.

''Jules! There you are!'' a woman's voice called. ''Put her down, you filth!''

Jules was taken from me by a woman, obviously her mother, her eyes glowing yellow in threat.

''She came to me. This was no place for a child.'' I said. People were looking now and I could feel Elijah watching me.

''This is your fault! If you monsters hadn't stirred up trouble nobody would've died!''

''Enough!'' Yelled Jackson. ''Marie, take your daughter outside.''

The woman glared at me before shoving past. ''You abominations don't even know what it's like to have a child. You were human once, but that was ripped out of you.''

She stalked off with Jules, who had miraculously stayed asleep through the ordeal.

''Aless- '' begun Elijah.

''I'm going for a walk.'' I strode out of the cabin, then sped off into the woods.

* * *

By the time my tears dried and my emotions were under control, it was dark. I made my way back to the camp, following the smell of smoke. I found Elijah standing on a small rise, overlooking the bonfire.

''Are you ok?'' he asked. ''That woman- ''

''I'm fine.''

Oliver was walking around the inside of the circle, yelling to the people surrounding the fire. ''They are counting on our fear!'' The wolves shouted in agreement.

There was the sound of someone approaching and I turned to see Hayley.

''You stayed.'' She nodded to Elijah then she turned to me. ''I'm sorry, I don't think we've met.''

''Tallulah Rose. I'm with Elijah.'' She took my offered hand.

''Hayley Marshall. Are you and Elijah...? ''

''No.'' Elijah and I spoke at the same time. After a moment of awkward silence, we turned back to the fire where Oliver was still yelling.

''What is going on?'' Hayley asked, looking to Elijah. ''What is he doing?''

''He's making a move for power in the wake of tragedy. There was another attack after you left,'' said Elijah.

''What?'' Breathed Hayley. She strode back down the rise, heading for the medical cabin, probably to talk to Jackson.

''We should go,'' said Elijah. He turned to leave, and I followed, sparing the wolves one last look. I saw Marie staring at me, eyes glowing yellow. Jules was nowhere to be seen. I turned from her without a second glance. She had touched a nerve; I wasn't going to let it happen again.

It was late when we finally got back. We were greeted with the news of the local pastors' passing. Elijah informed me that he had been working with Father Kieran to secure peace among the wolf, witch and vampire factions. He was instrumental in the peace negotiations for New Orleans. His niece was making funeral arrangements. She was sitting in a wicker chair in the courtyard, a white blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

''Camille?'' I asked quietly. Her head jolted up at my approach. I gave her a small smile. ''I'm Tallulah. I just wanted to offer my condolences. I'm sorry for your Uncle's passing.''

She nodded. ''Thank you.''

''If you need help with anything… I know I didn't meet Kieran but I'm happy to help with anything you need.''

''Are you…''

''An Original?'' I looked towards where Elijah was watching us. He raised an empty glass towards me and I nodded, accepting his offer. ''Yep.''

''How come they don't talk about you?''

''I left them 250 years ago. It wasn't on the best of terms. Besides, they don't like bragging about me; I'm not related to them and they stick close to family.''

She nodded. ''I think I'm going to go home. I need to try and sleep; I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. Thank you for your offer.''

I nodded and she stood up. ''I'm sure you mean something to them, they wouldn't have let you come back if you didn't.'' She gave me a small smile before walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the day of Father Kieran's funeral and it was beautiful. The sun was shining high in the clear blue sky and the sun warmed the busy streets. I was lying in bed, breathing in the fresh air when I heard a cry from Klaus next door. I leapt out of bed, speeding to his room. He was sitting up in bed, gasping.

''Are you ok?'' I asked, searching for any sign of an attacker.

''I'm fine.'' He nodded.

''But I heard- ''

''I said I'm fine.'' Klaus snapped. ''Leave me be.''

''Ok then…'' I drifted back to my room, frowning. He was definitely not ok.

* * *

Between the resurrection of the Harvest Girls- well, most of them-, the attacks on the werewolf camp and the war between factions, I had barely had time to buy my funeral dress. It was black, as per the custom, and the hem brushed the floor gently when I walked. It was beautiful and I promised that I would keep it for as long as possible. A clash on the street drew me to the window. Outside, people were setting up instruments and tuning. A couple minutes later, they struck up a happy and cheerful tune.

''Dicks.'' I uttered. This was a day of mourning, they should be playing a sad song, not the usual happy jazz.

''Alessandra, please. Language.'' Elijah stood in my doorway, wearing a black suit. It looked good on him. Really good.

''Oh, talking to me now?'' I said dryly.

''You must understand that I have a lot happening right now- '' he begun.

''I'm sorry.'' I sighed. ''250 years of separation and I was hoping for a happier reunion; I came at a bad time.''

''Would there ever be a good time?'' Elijah gave me one of his small, but breathtaking, side grins.

''Probably not.'' I laughed.

After a pause he continued. ''I just came to let you know that the procession is starting.''

''Thank you.'' I walked over to my mirror, grabbing one of my necklaces. Even as a vampire, I had trouble with the tiny clasp.

''Let me.'' Cool hands touched my neck and I jumped.

''Thank you.'' I breathed. I could feel him behind me. The proximity was making my head spin. Get a grip. There was a gentle click and the necklace settled against my chest.

''I am glad to see you kept my gift.'' Elijah said, watching me in the mirror, hands still on my shoulders.

''How could I not? It's my most cherished possession. It's not every birthday that I get given a golden horse.'' I fingered the small diamond in gold setting, tarnished with age. Elijah had given it to me on the 100th year since my birth as a vampire and, knowing my love of horses, had it specially made. His hands drifted from my shoulder, down to my waist, tracing my spine ever so lightly. I inhaled sharply, the intimate touch startling me.

Elijah took a step back. ''I must apologize, I came to tell you that Niklaus and I are meeting at Rousseau's for drinks. Would you care to accompany me?''

I nodded, still reeling from what had just happened.

* * *

Elijah didn't talk to me the whole way over, apart from mentioning a club, The Abattoir, which he pointed out was a good place for feeding, but only at midnight. Rousseau's was a quaint little French bar located on the corner of the main street. It was filled with laughter and music. People danced and drank; it was the happiest wake I had ever seen. I followed Elijah over to a corner booth, where Klaus was already seated with a bottle in front of him. As we passed the bar, I snagged a couple of clean glasses for Elijah and I before taking a seat. Ever the gentleman, Elijah immediately poured us drinks and refilled Klaus's glass.

''It's all rather uncivilized.'' Klaus murmured, taking a swig. ''They laugh and dance around the body of a loved one.''

''Yes, far better to practice your process of grief, Niklaus. Denial, rage and hoarding coffins in basements.'' Elijah said. I smiled into my cup at his sass.

Hayley appeared and slid into the booth next to me. I shuffled close to Elijah to make room for her.

''I will warn you, Hayley. Niklaus is in a spectacularly foul mood today.'' Elijah warned.

''Sod off.'' Klaus sighed.

''Boys. Funeral, remember?'' I said, glaring at them.

''What's the deal with these moonlight rings?'' Hayley lent forwards to be heard, although our vampire hearing mean we didn't have to strain. ''Oliver is trying to start a revolution every five seconds, people are scared, angry and I'm tired of stalling.''

''It's a day of peace, Hayley.'' said Klaus. ''Try and enjoy it. In the meantime, we have many unknown enemies, conspiring against our family so you'll move back in with us.''

''Awesome.'' Hayley's voice dripped with sarcasm. ''Then you can do that thing where you lock me in the tower, I escape, there's drama, then you two both realize that I'm very capable of looking after myself.'' I smiled, taking a sip of whiskey. ''See, even Tallie agrees.''

My head shot up. ''Umm, no don't drag me into this. I've seen Elijah get protective over a pregnant woman and it's not a good idea to cross him.''

Realizing what I said, I shrunk back into my seat. If vampires could blush, my cheeks would be flaming by now. Hayley and Klaus stared at me while Elijah looked plain uncomfortable.

''The rings,'' begun Klaus, disrupting the awkward silence ''are in progress. I will live up to my word; we will find and punish whoever launched the attack on the bayou. And you will return to the compound for your own safety.''

I left Elijah's eyes leave me. He was watching Hayley, his gaze filled with worry.

''But right now,'' Klaus continued, picking up the whiskey, pouring himself another glass, ''I'm going to finish this bottle, and the next, in hopes of drowning the demon that has chosen today to haunt me. Cheer's, Mikhael, impeccable Freudian timing!''

I stared at Klaus; that would explain this morning.

Elijah leant forward, troubled. ''Elaborate. have you… dreamt of our father?'

''Oh, go ahead. Have a good laugh.''

''I can assure you there is no piece of this that I find even remotely amusing, Niklaus. Especially considering I've been dreaming of him too.''

''What?'' Klaus looked at his brother, searching for any sign that he was being teased or led on.

''Perhaps our elusive, 'unknown' enemy is orchestrating a further attack.'' Elijah frowned. I followed his gaze to see a redheaded woman watching us from across the bar, the same woman eying Klaus at the party. When she noticed us watching her she smirked.

''Well then,'' smirked Klaus. ''What better way to punctuate a day of peace, then by killing someone?''


	12. Chapter 12

When the witch, Genevieve, left the bar, we got up and followed her, leaving Hayley behind to talk to some people she recognized. We tailed her to a shop across the street. While Elijah and Klaus followed her inside I sped to the roof, to find a way in. An open window on the second floor allowed me to slip inside, then make my way silently down the stairs. I waited at the back of the shop, out of sight, until I was needed.

Klaus appeared behind her first. Sensing his presence, she whirled around.

''You disappeared from the party.'' Klaus said nothing.

''Would you care to explain why you would choose to torment us with visions of our father?'' Elijah picked up a nearby dagger, examining its detail silver sheath.

''Your father? No, I didn't. I wouldn't.'' She exclaimed, glancing towards the stairwell where I was standing, still concealed in shadows. I stepped into the light and she took a step back. That's right, bitch. Nowhere to go. I smiled sweetly, flashing my fangs.

''Of course, how foolish of me. It must be that other witch parading around our home in scraps of lace.'' Elijah said dryly.

''I know how talented you are with your tongue, Genevieve.'' Klaus whispered. I grimaced, a shiver of disgust ran up my spine. I did not want to think about what that insinuated. ''Might I recommend you use it to provide answers. I would so hate to tear it right from your mouth.''

She smiled. ''As much as I… enjoy these repeated accusations of wrong doings; I don't know what you're talking about. But if you're both seeing your dead father I can try and get you answers.''

Klaus hissed, grabbing the side of her neck in one hand. Elijah and I both moved forwards, ready to react if she fought back.

''Fine.'' He breathed. ''Go.''

''Niklaus, don't you dare- '' Elijah begun.

''Go.'' Klaus said again.

Giving me one last look, Genevieve turns and hastily exited the shop.

''You don't trust her,'' Klaus turned to Elijah. ''You're right not to. Only a fool would, but she certainly wants us to, doesn't she?''

''I guess there is something of a benefit for you in all this, isn't there?'' Elijah whispered, studying Klaus.

''I need that witch to make those rings for the wolves. Perhaps we'll get both answers and co-operation.''

''You're playing a dangerous game, Klaus.'' I said, arms crossed.

''That's what makes it so thrilling.'' He smiled.

* * *

''God, I'm starving.'' I groaned.

''Go for a hunt then.'' Elijah said. We were walking down the main street, heading home. Klaus had headed back to find Hayley so we walked together. I drunk in the sights and smells of the Big Easy; it was very beautiful here. Maybe I could settle down; it seemed that the vampires were largely accepted here and it was easy to get lost in the crowds of people.

''But, Elijah!'' I whined, pulling gently on his arm, grinning slyly, ''I haven't hunted with anyone in 250 years. Will you come with me? Please? Just like old times.''

Elijah looked at me and I put on my best puppy dog face.

''Fine.'' He said. ''But only one. I want to get back before Genevieve and Klaus do. Otherwise me may not know what she learned until later on in the week.''

''At least your room isn't directly next to theirs.'' I grimaced.

''There is one next to mine, if you prefer.'' He offered.

''Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to impose on you or Hayley. I know she is next to you as well.'' I looked at the pavement beneath us.

''I assure you, you are not.''

''I would love that, thank you. Maybe finally I could get some sleep.'' I grinned. We walked a bit further before I remembered something. ''Oh god.'' I breathed. ''Elijah, what I said at the bar… it was an accident, I'm so sorry.''

''It was an honest mistake. You meant no harm by it.'' He said simply.

I grabbed his arm, pulling him to a halt. ''I am sorry, Elijah. If they say anything- ''

''I will tell them the truth.'' He said.

''But you're ashamed of it. I shouldn't ever have said anything.''

''Alessandra.'' He turned to me, resting one hand on the side of my neck, forcing me to look at him. ''Don't ever think that. I am not ashamed, nor will I ever be. I do not want you to be, either.''

A tear slid down my face and he wiped it away with a thumb. He pressed his forehead to mine and I closed my eyes, revelling in the contact. He used to that whenever I was upset or distressed. It never failed to calm me.

''We should go.'' He whispered, pulling away.

''Ok.'' I wiped the last remaining tears and we set off in search of dinner.

* * *

''Don't scream.'' The woman remained silent as Elijah bit into her neck He drunk while I kept watch. It was strangely erotic, watching him drink and known that soon, I too would feed from her. When he had his fill, he pulled back beckoning me over. He passed the woman over to me and I supported her weight. We had found her in a bar and it hadn't taken me long to coax her outside, claiming there was a band playing that she simply had to see.

I bit into her soft flesh and blood exploded into my mouth. I moaned; it was delicious; warm and clean, without the burn of drugs and the slightest tang of alcohol from the wine she had been drinking earlier. I gripped her tighter as she weakened, sinking my fangs further into her artery. Her blood started to slow more slowly so I bit deeper.

''Alessandra, enough.'' A hand gripped my shoulder but I threw it off, growling. I needed more. I bit down deeper into the woman, trying to suck the blood out of her veins. I distantly heard her heartbeat slow but I didn't care.

''Enough!'' The woman was ripped away from me and I staggered back against the wall. I hissed at him, crouching down into a defensive position, protecting my prey. When I realized it was Elijah I straightened, drawing my fangs back into my mouth.

''What was that?'' He growled, glaring at me.

''I-I don't know. I couldn't stop myself.'' I whispered.

''I thought that you would have more control over yourself, Alessandra.''

I nodded, embarrassed. ''I guess it was the clean blood; I've been sticking mostly to drunks and addicts.'' I admitted.

''Give her your blood; we're leaving.'' He strode away to keep watch as I bit into my wrist and held it to the woman's mouth. She drank greedily, slowly regaining her strength.

''Forget everything that just happened. Go back to Rousseau's and get a drink.'' She walked away, the dreamy look in her eyes a result from both my blood and the compulsion.

''Elijah-''

''I understand that you got overwhelmed, but please understand this; we are at war with werewolves and witches. If we give them any reason to attack us; such as an uncontrolled Original- ''

''I understand, Elijah.'' I said reassuringly. Seemingly unconvinced he turned and strode from the alley. After trying in vain to wipe the blood from my clothes I pulled my jacket tighter around me and set off after him.

* * *

As soon as we arrived, Elijah sped off into the living room and I went to collect my things to move into the new bedroom. As I walked past, I saw Genevieve talking to Elijah. Curious about what she had found, I pressed my back to the wall to listen.

''I asked around,'' she walked to stand next to him. ''it's not just your father. Purgatory, where supernatural souls are trapped, is disintegrating.''

Elijah spun to face her. Klaus walked past me and I put my box on the ground, walking with him to join Elijah and the witch. I needed to hear this.

''She's right,'' said Klaus. ''More or less; it's actually imploding. I made a call to a rather reluctant Bennet witch in Mystic Falls who said the same thing. The dead are being torn away into nothingness and they're not interested in going quietly.''

''So you're saying that our father, faced with permanent extinction, has decided to spend the last of his days tormenting us? How delightful.'' Elijah sighed.

''Well,'' smiled Klaus, ''on the plus side we'll soon be rid of his abhorrent soul forever and what a good riddance that would be.''

That was true. Mikhael had sworn to hunt the Originals down and him being 100% gone from our lives would be a huge relief. That would be one less person to look over my shoulder for. Only 99 immortal enemies left.

''So am I in the clear, Elijah?'' Genevieve said hotly. ''Or is there a new conspiracy you would like to threaten me over?''

Elijah thought for a moment. ''Nothing springs to mind at this precise moment.'' A small smile materialized on my face at his sass.

''Oh, gee. Thanks.'' She said sarcastically. She turned and walked over the Klaus. ''I have to get back to the girls. Perhaps tomorrow after the funeral, you and I could… spend some time together? Alone.''

I snorted, and she glared at me.

''I suppose we'll have to see,'' said Klaus. She sighed, then walked away, pushing past me to leave the room.

''I don't like her.'' I decided.

''Please tell me you've come up with a stronger method to control the witch than playing hard to get.'' Elijah chided.

''Oh, I don't know, Elijah. I think you're underestimating the power of sex.'' I said. I walked over to the drink tray in the corner, pouring myself a whiskey.

''Well, I've always been partial to the classics.'' Klaus said, grinning at me.

Elijah turned and closed the French doors. Klaus bid us goodnight before leaving.

''Do you need help moving into the new room?'' Elijah asked. He was studying the bookshelf, tracing a finger over the worn leather spines.

''I've got it, thank you.'' I finished the whiskey, gulping down the last of the amber liquid.

''Very well then. Goodnight, Alessandra.'' He turned to leave.

''Elijah, wait. I just wanted to ask you; why do you call me that? You know my new name.'' I played with the glass tumbler in my hand.

''Because it is the name you grew up with. It is a part of you. These names you choose; they have no meaning. They are just something you pick. Alessandra is your real name, so that is what I will call you. But if you would prefer Tallulah, or Tallie, I am willing call you that.''

''No. I like it; nobody has called me that in a long time. I was just wondering.''

''Goodnight, Alessandra.'' He gave me one last heart stopping smile, before striding out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

_I_ _screamed_ _as_ _the_ _fire_ _grew_ _,_ _flames_ _licking_ _at_ _my_ _skin_ _._ _The_ _witches mixed with the crowd_ _sung_ _around_ _me_ _,_ _coaxing_ _the_ _flames_ _to_ _rise_ _higher_ _,_ _to_ _become_ _hotter_ _._ _The_ _pole_ _I_ _was_ _tied_ _to_ _toppled_ _over_ _as_ _the_ _base_ _burnt_ _away_ _._ _I_ _fell_ _with_ _it_ _,_ _landing_ _on_ _the_ _bed_ _of_ _._ _I_ _blacked_ _out_ _as_ _the_ _pain_ _became_ _unbearable_ _._

 _When_ _I_ _woke_ _,_ _the_ _coals_ _were_ _cool_ _and_ _the_ _last_ _of_ _my_ _burns_ _had_ _disappeared_ _._ _My_ _bindings_ _had_ _long_ _since_ _disintegrated_ _and_ _the_ _coals_ _cooled_ _._ _A_ _man_ _'_ _s_ _face_ _appeared_ _above_ _me_ _and_ _I_ _screamed_ _._

 _''_ _Alessandra_ _,_ _calm_ _down_ _._ _It_ _'_ _s_ _me_ _.''_ _Elijah_ _'_ _s_ _face_ _appeared_ _above_ _me_ _. ''_ _Here_ _.''_ _He_ _draped_ _his_ _cloak_ _over_ _my_ _naked_ _body_ _,_ _my_ _clothes_ _having_ _burnt_ _off_ _in_ _the_ _fire_ _._

 _''_ _Elijah_ _.''_ _I_ _grabbed_ _his_ _lapels_ _,_ _pulling_ _him_ _close_ _. ''_ _They_ _stole_ _me_ _from_ _my_ _bed_ _,_ _while_ _I_ _was_ _asleep_ _._ _They_ _-_ _they_ _tried_ _to_ _burn_ _me_ _.''_

 _''_ _It_ _'_ _s_ _ok_ _,_ _I_ _'_ _ve_ _got_ _you_ _._ _Niklaus_ _had_ _the_ _carriage_ _ready_ _._ _We_ _'_ _re_ _leaving_ _this_ _wretched_ _place_ _immediately_ _.''_

 _He_ _picked_ _me_ _up_ _in_ _his_ _arms_ _and_ _sped_ _us_ _back_ _to_ _the_ _house_ _._ _Inside_ _,_ _Rebekah_ _and_ _Klaus_ _were_ _speeding_ _around_ _,_ _both_ _blurs_ _of_ _action_ _as_ _they_ _gathered_ _our_ _belongings_ _._ _In_ _my_ _room_ _,_ _an_ _elegant_ _blue_ _dress_ _had_ _been_ _laid_ _out_ _on_ _my_ _bed_ _and_ _two_ _handmaidens_ _stood_ _at_ _attention_ _,_ _ready_ _to_ _help_ _me_ _._

 _''_ _Get_ _dressed_ _._ _We_ _leave_ _when_ _you_ _are_ _ready_ _.''_ _Elijah_ _set_ _me_ _gently_ _on_ _my_ _feet_ _,_ _pressing_ _his forehead to mine_ _._ _The_ _maidens_ _remained_ _silent_ _as_ _Elijah_ _and_ _I_ _shared_ _breath_ _._ _A_ _second_ _later_ _he_ _was_ _gone_ _._

 _It didn't take long to dress._ _As_ _the_ _last_ _tie_ _on_ _my_ _dress_ _was_ _tightened_ _,_ _Rebekah_ _burst_ _in_ _._

 _''_ _They_ _are_ _coming_ _;_ _we_ _must_ _leave_ _this_ _instant_ _.''_ _I_ _nodded_ _and_ _we_ _both_ _sped_ _out_ _the_ _door_ _._

 _I_ _was_ _the_ _last_ _into_ _the_ _carriage_ _,_ _so_ _I_ _was_ _the_ _first one_ _shot_ _._ _A_ _wooden_ _bullet_ _ripped_ _through_ _my_ _beautiful_ _dress_ _,_ _piercing_ _my_ _heart_ _._ _I_ _screamed_ _as_ _it_ _splintered_ _and_ _my_ _heart_ _healed_ _over_ _the_ _wooden shards_ _._ _I_ _was_ _dragged_ _into_ _the_ _carriage_ _,_ _unable_ _to_ _move_ _in_ _fear_ _of_ _lodging_ _a_ _splinter_ _further_ _into_ _my_ _body_ _._ _I_ _know_ _it_ _wouldn_ _'_ _t_ _kill_ _me_ _,_ _but_ _it_ _hurt_ _like_ _a_ _bitch_ _. I could feel the splinters worming their way deeper into the muscle._

 _Rebekah_ _held_ _me_ _steady_ _while_ _Elijah_ _ripped_ _open_ _my_ _bodice, revealing my undergarments. Had I been a proper lady, and not in utter agony, I would've been ashamed of being in such a state of undress in front of men_ _._ _Looking_ _at_ _me_ _apologetically_ _,_ _Elijah_ _plunged_ _a_ _hand_ _into_ _my_ _heart_ _,_ _pulling_ _out_ _the_ _splinters_ _and_ _bullet_ _._ _Though_ _I_ _tried_ _to_ _remain_ _quiet_ _,_ _when_ _Elijah_ _pulled_ _the_ _bullet_ _from_ _me_ _I_ _couldn_ _'_ _t_ _help_ _but_ _cry out in pain_ _._ _As_ _soon_ _as_ _it_ _was_ _gone_ _though_ _,_ _my_ _heart_ _and_ _Elijah_ _'_ _s_ _hole_ _in_ _my_ _chest_ _healed_ _._ _I_ _breathed_ _deeply_ _as_ _the_ _pain_ _disappeared_ _,_ _before_ _sitting_ _up_ _again_ _._ _I_ _pulled_ _what_ _was_ _left_ _of_ _my_ _blood soaked_ _dress_ _to_ _cover_ _my_ _body_ _. I panted, trying to reassure myself that we were going to be safe very soon._

 _''_ _See_ _what_ _happens_ _when_ _you_ _are_ _careless_ _,_ _Niklaus_ _!''_ _Elijah_ _roared_ _,_ _turning_ _to_ _Klaus_ _. ''_ _Alessandra_ _was_ _burned_ _alive_ _because_ _the_ _town_ _thought_ _she_ _killed_ _those_ _people_ _!''_

 _''_ _I_ _am_ _sorry_ _._ _I_ _did_ _not_ _mean_ _for_ _you_ _to_ _be_ _hurt_ _.''_ _Klaus_ _turned_ _to_ _me_ _,_ _pleading_ _._

 _Still trying to regain my breath, I simply nodded, accepting his apology. As much as I adored Klaus, he was consumed by his demons and that usually ended up in one of us hurt._ _Klaus_ _nodded_ _,_ _relieved_ _._

 _There_ _was_ _a_ _shudder_ _,_ _then_ _the_ _carriage_ _slowed_ _to_ _a_ _halt_ _._ _Curious_ _,_ _we_ _looked_ _out_ _the_ _curtained_ _windows_ _just in time to see_ _our_ _coachman_ _flung_ _from_ _his_ _perch._ _The_ _horses_ _screamed._ _T_ _here_ _was_ _a_ _bang_ _and_ _the_ _window_ _closest_ _to_ _Rebekah_ _shattered_ _._ _The_ _sound_ _of_ _chanting_ _witches_ _filled_ _the_ _small_ _space_ _._ _Instantly_ _,_ _pain_ _exploded_ _in_ _my_ _head_ _as_ _every_ _blood_ _vessel_ _burst_ _._

'Alessandra!'' Somebody shouted. I sat up, nearly banging heads with whoever it was. The veins under my eyes turn black and my canines elongated, ready to attack. After realizing I was in the Mikaelson compound, not being attacked in the carriage, I let my fangs shrink back. Elijah sat on the edge of my bed, worry etched into his face. Hayley was by the door, in a black dress, one hand caressing her belly.

''Are you ok?'' asked Elijah, searching my face.

I ran a hand through my hair, drawing my knees up to my chest. ''I- I don't know.'' I stuttered.

''You were screaming; it must've been a nightmare.'' Hayley said.

''It wasn't a dream… a memory. 1721. The attack on our carriage. I was burned at the stake, then shot, then cursed by witches.'' I whimpered.

''Geez.'' Hayley muttered.

''That was a very… eventful day for you.'' Elijah gave a small smile. ''Are you alright now? The funeral is on but you don't have to go.''

''I'm fine; I'll come. Just give me a moment to gather myself and get dressed.'' I sighed. I was all sweaty from the nightmare and needed a quick shower. After scanning my face one last time he nodded, then left the room, taking Hayley with him.

''She was burned at the stake?'' I heard Hayley ask.

''Niklaus lost control and killed some important people in the village we were living in. The towns people believed it was Alessandra, so they burnt her at the stake. She burnt alive then healed. I heard of the incident and went to get her as soon as I could. We managed to escape, but barely. We all have had dreadful things done to us, but none have suffered physically as much as Alessandra. It is a miracle that she kept both her sanity and humanity.''

I turned on the water, the sound drowning out the rest of their conversation. Only when I was sure that they couldn't hear me, did I let myself cry.

The procession was winding its way through the town, down the main street. I walked silently next to Elijah, Hayley and Klaus, silently sweltering in the black dress I wore. Hayley had been giving little coughs for most of the way and I could see Elijah and Klaus glancing at her every so often.

''Are you alright?'' Elijah asked after a particularly hard cough. ''You look- ''

''100 months pregnant and pissed off at the world?'' She guessed.

I snorted in a very unladylike manner, Elijah and Klaus grinned.

''I was going to say you look lovely.'' Elijah watched the onlookers as we passed another group standing on the footpath. Up ahead, I could see the new leader of the human faction, Francesca Guerrera dabbing at obviously fake tears with a handkerchief.

''Do you think that I was the target of those bombings?'' Hayley mused.

''Of course you were the target,'' answered Klaus. ''Were I to wage a war on the wolves, you'd be my first kill. I'd string you up, for all your worshippers to see.''

''Delightful, that.'' I said scornfully.

''I believe that was my brothers way of asking you to return home with us.'' Said Elijah. ''Perhaps try a different approach, Niklaus; fewer references to murder?''

''As much as I would hate to throw you over my shoulder and drag you kicking and screaming to the compound, we both know I will, for the sake of my child.'' Klaus hissed.

''One bad dream and suddenly you want to be a responsible daddy.'' Hayley drawled.

Klaus threw one arm around her, drawing her in close. ''Let me put this in perspective; my father lived to torment me. It is not my intention to become _him_. This cycle of misery ends with my child.''

''Mm.' Hayley said, pushing Klaus's arm off her shoulder. ''You forgot a minor detail in an attempt to plead your case; she's not your child. She _ours_.'' She strode off ahead, to the side of Camille, who had been walking by herself most of the way.

''Ooh! Burn.'' I whispered to Elijah. He grinned and watched Hayley stalk off.

''Very heart felt, Niklaus.'' said Elijah.

''I hate funerals.'' He muttered.

A few minutes later I saw Hayley walk off to the side, fist raised to her mouth in an attempt to cover her coughs. I saw her sway, then lean over to grab a streetlight. I ran over to her, pushing through the masses of people. She coughed, then spluttered as a spray of blood came from her mouth. She gasped for breath as more dripped from her lips. I put a hand on her back, both comforting and supporting her as I looked frantically for the brothers, panic rising in my throat. This was not, by any standard, normal. Especially this late in her pregnancy.

I saw Genevieve call Klaus over and both he and Elijah strode to our sides. Behind me, Hayley collapsed onto the concrete. Elijah sped over and picked her up with ease. We sped to the compound where I pushed two tables together for her to lie on.

''I can help.'' Genevieve strode over to her side.

''Don't you touch her,'' growled Elijah, using one arm to block her from getting any closer to the wolf.

''Let her be, Elijah. She was a nurse.'' Klaus said.

''There's a spell I can do. Klaus, get chamomile from your pantry.'' She ordered. Klaus sped off towards the kitchen. ''She's trembling. Your jacket, Elijah.''

Swiftly, Elijah removed his jacket, placing it gently over Hayley. I stood off nervously to the side, biting my nail.

''She's not breathing. I can hear the baby's heartbeat but not hers.'' Elijah murmured.

At Genevieve's request, I grabbed a washcloth and a bowl of cool water for Hayley. When I returned, the witch took the wet cloth and placed in on the wolf's forehead, muttering incantations. Obviously not happy with the progress, Klaus bit into his wrist, pressing the wound against Hayley's lips. She didn't move and Klaus's blood ran down her lips.

''It's not working.'' snarled Elijah. I jumped when he picked up the nearest chair, smashing it against a wall. A chunk of plaster fell to the floor, revealing the brick beneath.

''I'm taking her to a real doctor,'' decided Elijah. He moved to pick her but Genevieve reached out a hand to stop him.

''If you move her from here, my spell will break. There won't be enough time to get her to a hospital.''

''Will the baby survive if delivered now?'' Klaus said, moving towards Hayley's prone body. ''I'll rip it out of her myself.''

I sped in front of him, protecting Hayley while Elijah grabbed Klaus, preventing him from coming any further.

''Don't do that, Klaus. You'll lose Hayley and your child will grow up without a mother. You don't want that for it.'' I pleaded.

''If you do that, Hayley will bleed to death.'' Genevieve said.

''I won't lose that baby,'' promised Klaus.

''I won't lose either of them,'' Elijah said.

''I know what to do,'' said Genevieve suddenly. ''Get my gri-gri pouch from my bag. Now!''

Klaus sped off while Elijah and I looked on. When he returned, Genevieve dumped the white contents onto the table, drawing lines in the powder. After a moment Hayley woke, gasping for breath.

''Hayley!'' Elijah lunged forwards, helping her sit up.

''You're all right, love.'' Klaus reassured.

''I saw him; he tried to kill me.'' She panted, one hand flying to her stomach. ''I saw Mikael.''


	14. Chapter 14

Genevieve left soon after reassuring us of Hayley safety. Elijah went to pour himself a drink to calm his nerves, once he was sure that Hayley wasn't going to drop dead the minute he turned his back and Klaus followed her upstairs to her room. I wiped the blood from the table, my throat burning with hunger.

Why was I so hungry all the time? It hadn't been like this since I first Turned. I waited for a few minutes, but the burn only increased. I gasped in pain, before relenting. I made my way onto the street, where the wake was now in process. In New Orleans fashion, jazz bands played an upbeat tune and brightly dressed men and women danced in the street. When I walked over to the opposite side of the street, cutting through the crowds, I felt a set of eyes on me. Looking up, I noticed Elijah watching me from his bedroom balcony. One hand in his pant pocket, the other resting lightly on the rail. His jaw was set in his thinking pose. He looked so regal, standing up there, like a king inspecting his domain. Somebody spoke behind him, I couldn't make out what, and he turned and walked inside. I turned from him, promising to talk to him about my hunger before the day ended. But not before a small snack.

* * *

I located a target soon after Elijah disappeared; he was standing on a corner alone. Pretending to be one of the street dancers, I grabbed his hand, pulling him into the crowd.

''Follow me.'' I said, feeling the addictive power of compulsion run through me. He followed without a word as I wound through the crowd, locating a dark corner. I grabbed his jacket, pulling him in front of me.

''Don't scream.'' I said. At the sound of his wet heartbeat, my fangs grew in my mouth and I latched on to his artery. He didn't move as I drank. When he started to slump against the wall I pulled back, as I knew I should, but one look at his neck, pumping blood, drew me back in.

As I drained the feeble human, I felt no guilt; only pleasure. Only when he fell against me, dead, did I realize what I'd done. I looked around frantically to see if anyone had noticed. Making sure not to touch the lid, I abandoned the body in a dumpster. It fell with a hollow thud, landing on the plastic bags of trash inside. Not a moment later, the burn was back in my throat.

''Oh God.'' I breathed. ''What's wrong with me?''

There was a high pitched giggle and two people appeared in the entrance. A guy, kissing up the girl's neck shoved her against a wall. I slid back against the walls, hiding in the shadows. Even from here I could hear their pounding hearts, the blood rushing through their veins. The hunger rose again, twice as bad as before. I sped out of the alley before I attacked anyone. I didn't stop running until I was safely inside my bedroom at the compound. I rushed to my ensuite bathroom, heading straight for the mirror.

My mouth was covered with blood and part of it had dripped onto my white shirt. I ripped the material off, then scrubbed my face with water cupped in my hands. As I tried to remove the evidence, tears gathered in my eyes. What was I doing? I stopped killing centuries ago. Why am I starting again now?

I froze when I heard footsteps come across the hall, outside my bedroom. They proceeded past and entered Elijah's room next door.

''Hayley has agreed to return home to us.'' Klaus's voice barely carried over the sounds of the party. ''Of her own free will.'' A pause. ''When Mikael is truly gone, do you think then I'll find peace?''

''I certainly hope so.'' Said Elijah. ''Although it's not only our father that haunts you Niklaus. You might want to make peace with the living.''

A set of footsteps walked away and I drew my attention back to the image in front of me. My curly blonde hair was matted with blood and red still stained the skin around my mouth. My chest still had dried blood on it and the lace of my white bra was red also with blood.

I looked like a monster.

* * *

About an hour later I was in bed, having showered to rid myself of the gore. My clothes were soaking in a sink of cold water and I was trying to decide what to do. There were footsteps outside, on the hall and they entered the room on the other side of Elijah's.

''If someone threw a party when I died I would be so pissed.'' Hayley said.

''You almost did,'' said Elijah. ''A thousand years and I can't recall a time when I felt so…frightened.''

My heart shattered. He wasn't scared just for the life of a friend. Though I had tried to deny it, there was no hope left. He loved her.

I curled up into a ball, trying to hold myself together. Never? Though my head begged me to stop, I couldn't help but listen to the rest of their conversation. Footsteps moved towards the door.

''Elijah.'' Hayley said. The steps halted. Another set of feet moved quickly then the sound to lips moving together. I shut off my ears, not wanting to know what happened next.

I felt sick to my stomach. My body felt heavy and useless. I knew that I had lost him. Again.

* * *

''Here.'' Elijah offered me the glass of scotch. I gratefully took it, before flopping down onto the couch.

''God, I miss my old dresses. The one without the corset. I can barely breathe in this thing!'' I moaned. Elijah chuckled. ''Oh please, sir. Laugh away as you sit there in your comfortable pants.''

Elijah smiled, looking down into his cup.

''Elijah.'' I said, playing with the cup in my hand.

''Yes, Alessandra?'' He asked, still grinning.

''Did you ever want children?'' I said hesitantly. ''When you were human?''

His grin slipped away and he thought for a moment. ''I had hoped one day to have a one or two, but I am happy that I get you and my family for eternity. Even if Niklaus is nearly unbearable for most of that time.''

''What if I told you that you had one, once?'' I whispered.

''What do you mean?'' Elijah pulled back frowning. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye.

''I was with child, before I Turned.'' I whispered.

''I know,'' said Elijah.

''It was yours.''

''No, that's not possible.'' Elijah exclaimed. ''We never… besides, you would have told me as soon as you realized. We told each other everything and you would have never kept something of that nature from me.''

''I'm sorry! It's just that you were so obsessed with getting Tatia and then Henrik was killed. There wasn't a right time for me to tell you. ''

Elijah leapt up, running a hand through his hair. ''A right time? You should've told me as soon as you realized!'' he yelled. I flinched; he never shouted, least of all at me.

''Elijah, I'm sorry.'' Tears streaked down my cheeks.

''I think you should leave.'' He whispered. He was standing by the hearth, back turned to me.

''Elijah, please.'' I pleaded. Alerted by the shouting, Niklaus and Rebekah burst in.

''Brother, what is wrong?'' Asked Klaus. Rebekah came to sit by me, giving me a gentle hug.

''Leave. Rebekah, Niklaus, this is between Alessandra and I.'' Elijah growled.

When Rebekah looked at me I nodded, telling her I was fine.

When they were gone I tried to speak again. ''Elijah- ''

''700 years, Alessandra. You kept this from me for 700 years.'' Elijah said, heartbreak evident in his voice.

''You didn't love me!'' I yelled. ''You only lay with me because you were drunk. I was honoured that the noble Elijah had chosen me! But the whole time, you called me Tatia and when you woke up in the morning, you didn't remember.''

''Why did you not tell me sooner?'' he asked. The tears in his eyes made me hate myself.

''Because you're not the only one who lost her. I carried her for 9 months; I had that time to grow to love her. While you were off, chasing Tatia, I was carrying your child. When you found out about the child you were so angry with me, but you stayed. I didn't deserve your kindness. You didn't want to be tied down to me and a child that you did not want, so I pretended that the father was a travelling man. I kept the secret for nine months and only your mother knew the truth. I died giving birth to your child and Esther Turned me. I am stuck with the shame of that for eternity.'' Elijah remained silent. I took in a deep, shuddering breath before saying. ''I'll leave.''

''That would probably be best,'' he said coldly.

As I sped around, gathering my things, Elijah didn't look at me; he simply stared at the fire.

''Goodbye, Elijah.'' I waited for a moment, seeing if he would respond. When he didn't I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes again. Without looking back, I strode out of the house and out of their lives.

* * *

''Alessandra!'' I woke with a start. Elijah was standing in my door, fuming. ''Why did I receive a called from Marcellus this morning, saying that there was a body in an alley? He says that it wasn't any of his men. Klaus and I didn't feed last night.''

''Elijah, I'm sorry. There's something- '' I tried.

''I do not want to hear it. You are an Original vampire, over a thousand years old, yet you display the self-control of a newborn. If it happens again I will have no choice but to ask you to leave. During this time, we simply cannot allow vampires to kill whomever they feed on. Do not do it again.''

He strode out and I flopped back into bed, tears sliding down my face. The dream from earlier had put an ache in my heart, one I had buried eons ago. How could we have come to this? I had loved Elijah with all my heart, yet he looked at me as if I was a stranger. Then there was the thing with Hayley. He obviously loved her; I could see it in her eyes. I knew that look, because it was the same way I looked at him.


	15. Chapter 15

It took me an hour to drag myself from bed. I got dressed, throwing on the nearest clothes before heading downstairs. The burn in my throat was still present, but less noticeable. Why was I hungry again? I frowned.

''Finally, you're up.'' sighed Klaus. ''We're going on a wolf hunt. Jackson and Oliver didn't return last night with the stones. I believe Marcellus has them.''

As we strode out of the compound, Elijah appeared by my side. He didn't acknowledge me, nor I him.

''The two of you need to get over whatever it is going on between you,'' said Klaus. ''This is no time for petty quarrels.''

''Keep your nose out of private business.'' Elijah buttoned up his suit jacket. ''And instead it to use to get the scent of our wolves.''

''We should split up.'' I said. '' We'll cover more ground. Call the me if you find anything.''

I sped off before they could say anything.

* * *

''Elijah, I've found one.'' I whispered into the phone, peeking into the warehouse.

''Where are you?'' I gave him the address and not two minutes later they appeared before me.

''I can smell him on the first level.'' I said, leading them towards the entrance. ''There's no one else in the area, I checked.''

''Let's see what took them so long then.'' Klaus pushed open the door and we walked inside. Hundreds of wooden travelling crates littered the floor, all surrounding a wolf tied to a chair. Klaus moved forwards to remove the black bag from his face. There were wires crisscrossing the floor, I followed them to a nearby box. Cautiously, I pulled the lid off it; inside was a green box with two LED lights, one green one red. The red was blinking steadily and I gently placed the lid back on top.

''Obviously they have decided to leave us a delightful parting gift.'' Elijah said dryly.

The removal of more lids revealed more bombs laying on top of the shredded paper.

''What about the stones?'' Asked Klaus.

''I don't know,'' said the wolf, Jackson, shaking his head. ''If you untie me I'll help you find them.''

Elijah crouched by Jacksons chair, examining the bomb tied to the leg. ''Sit still,'' he commanded. ''You'll be freed as soon as it's safe.''

I flinched when Klaus tore off the lid of another box. ''May I remind you that those boxes contain dynamite? I don't know about you, but I don't particularly enjoy healing from an explosion.''

''Our focus should be the stones.'' Klaus said. ''Considering Jackson is competition for Hayley's affection, I think you'd agree.''

I winced. Elijah looked at me, catching the movement. After a small frown he turned back to Jackson. ''Please disregard my brother. Over the course of the last millennium his capacity for tact has somewhat diminished.''

''Well that's typical isn't it?'' Klaus grinned. ''Marcel fills as room with dynamite and yet I'm the tactless one.''

''I recognize these explosives from the attack on the bayou. Could you remind me again why you believe Marcel was innocent?'' Elijah said.

Methodically, I gently opened each crate. Surely enough, inside each were more blocks of explosive. ''Remind me to ask him, before I pull out his innards.'' Klaus snarled.

Elijah frowned at his brother, standing up. Klaus ripped off another lid, carelessly tossing it to the side. ''Ok,'' he sighed. ''Exercise extreme caution in this general area, bit of a mess.''

Elijah phone rung in his pocket and I frowned. If the bombs were activated by a radio detonator, the signal could set them off.

I glared at Elijah when he accepted the call. ''Impeccable timing.'' He said.

''What's going on?'' I heard Hayley ask.

''Jackson is fine, he's just a little tied up at the moment.'' Elijah assured. I grinned at Klaus, who laughed. Klaus ripped off another lid and there was a click.

''Oh, that doesn't bode well,'' sighed Klaus.

''Are you trying to kill us?'' demanded Jackson. Both Elijah I sped to his side in time to see the light flick from red to green. Elijah lunged for Jackson, grabbing him, while I lunged through a window, shattering it. We all fell through the window as the building exploded.

* * *

The force of the blast knocked me through the air and I fell to the ground with a thump, landing on my back. A second explosion sent a shower of debris raining upon us. I raised my arms to protect me from the glass. I screamed as a metal pipe pierced my torso, pinning me to the ground. When the debris stopped falling I reached for pipe, or at least I tried to. My arms wouldn't move and neither would my legs.

''Guys!'' I yelled. Elijah appeared over me, after a second he wrenched the pipe from my body. I grunted, but did not move.

''I can't move.'' I gritted. ''I'm paralysed. I think my back is broken.''

''I've got her,'' said Klaus, scooping me up. ''Help Jackson.''

''Looks like I'll be out for a few hours.'' I grunted as Klaus sped off towards him. I could feel my spine mending, but the nerves would take a bit longer to heal.

The trip home was painful to say the least. Ever step Klaus took jolted me and I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

''Thank God you're alive.'' Hayley breathed when we stumbled through the door. She gently pulled Jackson into her arms, nodding in thanks at Elijah over his shoulder.

''I'm fine.'' Klaus said sarcastically. He lay me gently on a couch, putting a pillow beneath my head.

''What happened to you, Tallie?'' She asked.

''Broken back.'' I sighed, then groaned when the movement jostled me. ''I'll be fine, I'm just temporarily paralysed.''

She nodded, then looked to Elijah. ''What about the stones?''

''Scattered across the bed of the Mississippi, I imagine,'' replied Elijah, taking a seat in a nearby arm chair.

''Marcel is no fool,'' said Klaus. ''He knows an empowered werewolf army would mean the end of vampires in New Orleans. The explosion is his way of saying he means to prevent that… for all the good it'll do him.'' He smiled slyly, sipping on a whiskey.

''Well it did him pretty damn well, didn't it?'' Hayley said.

''This is my fault.'' Jackson grunted. ''I will find a way to fix it.'''

''No, Jack, you're hurt. No one's blaming you.'' She reassured.

''I'm blaming you,'' offered Klaus. We all glared at him. ''Those stones will be hard to replace. Fortunately, I always have a backup plan.''

''And as exciting as the sounds, I'm going to have to back out on this one. Sorry guys but I won't be functional for a while.'' I groaned when another series of snaps echoes around the room as more vertebrae sprung into place.

* * *

When I woke I noticed a blood bag on the table by my head. After tentatively testing my limbs, ensuring that all the nerves healed correctly, I bit into the plastic, forgoing the tube attached to the top. It wasn't as good as a human and I was left wanting more, but I was glad that I could kill the bag. there was something going on with me and as soon as this werewolf/witch business was fixed up, I intended to find out what it was.

I heard a series of gentle thumps on the floor above me. Finding everything in working order I stood up, wobbling slightly, after a few tentative steps, I regained my balance and strode from the room. I saw Elijah and Klaus striding towards the courtyard and I sped to their side.

''What's happening?' I asked, hurrying to keep up.

''Marcel is coming. Are you ready to fight? If not, go to the dining room and protect Hayley and the witch.'' Klaus growled.

''I'm fighting.'' I said determinedly; it had been years since I had a good fight. My back was fully healed and the power from the blood was coursing through my veins. A few more steps and I could smell the human faction leader, Francesca Guerrera, in the air and assumed that the human guards ahead of us were hers.

We strode between them, ignoring their guns which would be entirely useless against vampires, unless they were loaded with wooden bullets. As we walked into the middle of the court yard, a hundred or so vampires emerged. They were everywhere; on each floor and balcony, even the roof.

''I though this lot would've learnt their lesson,'' said Klaus, smiling.

''We'll they're not renowned for their genius.'' Elijah said wryly.

''So where the ringleader of this circus?'' shouted Klaus. I snarled at a few vamps who were walking slowly towards me. ''Too afraid to show his face?'''

''I'm here,'' called a voice. ''I'm gonna offer you one last chance; to pack your stuff and get the hell out of my town.''

''You'll allow your men to rush to their deaths?'' Klaus said. Elijah stood next to him hands carefully crossed in front of his body.

''Look around,'' Marcel gestured to the gathering. ''Every vampire in the Quarter is coming. They want their city back. No surrender this time. You're gonna have to kill us all.''

''Ok,'' smiled Klaus. ''I think I'll start with you.''

''Fine. Come get me.'' Marcel disappeared around a corner.

''If you don't kill him, I will.'' Elijah threatened.

''He's mine.'' Klaus growled, he took off in the direction Marcel had gone, leaving Elijah and I standing in a ring of vampires.

Elijah undid the button on his jacket, addressing the crowd. ''Gentlemen; shall we?''

He opened his arms, an invitation for attack. I snarled and my fangs elongated as my eyes turned black. With a yell, they were upon us.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N~ End of Book 1! I hope you enjoyed the story. What shall happen to our fearless (more or less) heroine?**

 **Find out in Book 2!**

* * *

I had almost forgotten how terrifying Elijah was when he fought. His face sets into a look of determination and it is both beautiful and petrifying the rate which he dispatches his opponents. When we were growing up, he often sparred with Klaus, Finn and Mikhael, while Rebekah and I braided each other's hair and made fabrics, as appropriate for young girls in that era. Though I loved to spend time with my honorary sister, I had always longed to fight alongside the brothers. When I returned to the Mikaelsons in 1201A.D, Elijah had taken it upon himself to ensure that I could fight effectively. In good time as well; that year the people of the town they had settled in found out about our vampirism. Though they had yet to learn of our weakness and strengths, they came at us with a ferocity only humans could summon in the face of a deadly threat. It had been endearing really.

As the hordes of vampires attacked us, I was reminded of that fight. Though now, my technique was perfected and I was a thousand times stronger than the vamps here. As wooden balustrades were broken off the stair railing by flying bodies, I picked them using them as makeshift stakes to kill and disable vampires as they attacked me.

''Look. Another Original bitch.'' A voice said behind me. A light skinned woman stood there, twirling a broken chair leg in her hand. ''I guess I should put her out of her misery.''

She lunged forwards and I easily grabbed her throat and lifted her into the air, knocking the makeshift stake out of her hand. ''I wouldn't do that. You see, I've been having some issues lately and they have made me very irritable. Plus, the explosion Marcel set off earlier today broke my back. Do you know what it's like to heal a broken back?'' I squeezed the woman's throat tighter and she shook her head, fear in her eyes. ''Didn't think so.''

I jerked her body, snapping her neck and let it fall to the floor in a heap. Only when every vampire was down, except for Elijah and I, did I notice the destruction around us. Blood stained the floor and the sound of mending bones filled the air. The wooden stairs had been torn apart, splinters littering the ground.

''Are we done?'' Asked Elijah. Some of the vampires struggled to their feet. I sighed and prepared myself for round two.

''Wow,'' a voice called. I spun to see Francesca walk into the court yard, accompanied by her brother's/body guards. ''Nice job. Saved me the trouble of killing all these vampires myself.''

Something smelled… different about them. It was earthy… almost animalistic.

''Elijah, they're- '' I cried. Two of her brothers lunged forward, eyes flashing yellow. They tore into my neck and I passed out as the venom invaded my system.

''Alessandra.'' Elijah pushed the body of a vampire out of the way, kneeling by my side.

''Hey, Elijah.'' I murmured. I could feel the werewolf venom racing through my veins, burning me from the inside out. He propped me up against a nearby wall and I grunted. The wounds on my neck and shoulders pumped blood. ''It's been a long time since I was bitten by a wolf.'' I groaned. ''I have to say, I don't particularly enjoy the feeling.''

''It's progressing faster in you. Here,'' he scooped me up into his arms and raced me upstairs to my bedroom. ''I shall return with Niklaus.'' He promised. ''Stay here until I do.''

As soon as he disappeared out the door I leant over the side of the bed and vomited. A spray of blood shot from my mouth, staining the beautiful carpet. The pounding in my head increased and I groaned. I could hear the screams from the courtyard, wolf bites were so much worse to new vampires. Even though I had fought them less than 10 minutes ago, I felt sorry for them.

There was no way Klaus would heal them; they would die screaming.

* * *

I must have passed out because when I woke, someone was shrieking. Even with my attuned ear, I could barely make it out, but it was there; a woman screaming in pain. After a moment there was a resounding yell; Klaus. The sound rang in my fever addled brain and I cried out in pain.

Elijah appeared at my door dressed in a pristine suit, a small smile on his face.

''Elijah, what are you doing here?'' I looked at him, too weak to sit up.

''I came back for you. I will always come back for you.'' He said gently, walking forwards.

''But you didn't.'' I whispered. ''You left me alone for 250 years.''

''I was in shock. I tried to find you but I couldn't.'' He sat down on my bed, close to me. A hand stroked through my hair and I closed my eyes.

''I love you.'' I whispered. My vision blurred as the venom wormed it way deeper into my brain.

''I love you, too.'' He whispered.

''You're not real.'' I whispered, tears leaking from my eyes.

''Of course I am.'' He insisted.

''No, you're not. Real Elijah would be out looking for Hayley. He doesn't love me; he's cut me out.'' I took a shuddering breath. ''He's cut me out. He loves Hayley. He would be out looking for her. He knows that I'll be ok.''

He gripped my hair, pinning me to the bed. ''You're right; I don't love you. I never loved you. Who could? Not to mention you can't even control yourself when you feed after 1000 years. You lost our child, you lost me. You're worthless.''

''You're not real.'' I whispered, pressing my palms to my head, trying to squeeze the images out. ''You're not real. Not real, not real.''

When I opened my eyes, Elijah was gone. In his place stood a little boy, no more than 8 years old. His blood hair was matted with blood and most of his neck was missing.

''You killed me.'' He said in a high voice. ''You tore my throat out. I died screaming.''

''I'm so sorry.'' I wept. ''I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to; I was just so hungry.''

''My family blamed the wolves. My father hunted them down to kill them but they killed him. My mother died of grief. You killed my family.'' He stalked forward, clambering onto the bed. His face changed, decaying and falling off in front of me. I screamed, trying to scramble away but I couldn't move. Slowly, more people appeared in front of me. The faces of the people I killed drifted past, each rotting and dropping off, revealing the white skulls beneath.

''You killed us.'' They chanted. ''You killed your own baby. You destroy everything around you.''

''Alessandra!'' Klaus ran through the illusions. I scrambled away from him, nearly falling off the bed in the process.

''Please. Please, just leave me alone.'' I pleaded. ''I'll leave. Elijah and Klaus won't see me again. I'll leave. I won't bother you anymore. Just please, stop this. I don't want to see it.''

Klaus bit his wrist and held it to my mouth. I sealed my lips against the blood, refusing to consume it. He gripped by jaw forcing me open. Weakened by the werewolf venom I was unable to resist. The blood slid down my throat and the visions disappeared. I panted, the burning in my veins subsiding.

''There you go.'' Klaus breathed, smiling. His eyes were red rimmed and I wondered what happened.

''Thank you.'' I whispered.

He nodded, then stood up. Behind him, in the doorway, stood Elijah. He watched me with carefully guarded eyes.

I slid off the bed and made my way into the bathroom.

''What happened?'' I asked Elijah, hearing him follow me into the bathroom, running the tap in the sink. I grabbed a washcloth and proceeded to wipe the blood from my face and neck.

''The child died.'' Elijah whispered. I spun around to face him, hand flying to my mouth.

''Oh, Elijah.'' I breathed. ''I'm so sorry. Nobody should have to go through that. Losing a child is-''

''Well you would know all about that, wouldn't you, Alessandra?'' He snapped. I looked down, shaken by his words. ''I'm sorry,'' he apologized. ''That was rude of me. It has been a trying day.''

I nodded, turning from him, tears welling up in my eyes.

''Please excuse me.'' I said, leaving the bathroom. I walked through my bedroom and out into the cool night air. After a moment Elijah joined me. ''You should talk to Hayley. She will be upset at her loss and she'll need someone to talk to. She should find something to take her grief out on, or it will consume her.'' I said, not looking at him.

''How did you deal with it, after…?'' he asked.

''I didn't. Your mother Turned me and my family threw me out. I ran. I turned  
off my humanity and went on a 100 year killing spree. Then a witch tortured me until I switched it back on then I hid from you for another 100 years before joining you in Britain.'' I sighed. ''Fortunately for Hayley, she doesn't have that option.''

''Actually, after the birth, the witches killed her. She had the baby's blood in her system; she's a hybrid.''

''Elijah.'' I said urgently, looking him in the eye. ''You can't let her switch off her humanity. Compel her or something. If she turns it off… it'll haunt her forever.''

He nodded. ''Does it haunt you?'' he asked.

''Every day.'' I whispered. I watched the city, the faces of the hallucinations flashing before me. ''I love being a vampire, Elijah. I really do. I enjoy not being weak and I've seen so much happen over the course of my life. But I hate the guilt. I've hurt and killed so many innocent people. We lock it away and keep it buried but eventually it comes back to haunt us.''

''It is both a blessing and a curse.'' Elijah acknowledged.

''There's something wrong with me.'' I admitted, looking down at my hands. ''I- I'm hungry all the time. I can't control it and I want… need to feed until whoever it is dies. I thought that maybe it was drinking clean blood again, but I killed that guy in the alley, Elijah. I promised myself that I wouldn't kill anymore. I pulled away but the blood- '' I swallowed. ''I think that the monster I've been burying is coming out. I can't live in a big city if I lose control.''

''You shouldn't deal with this on your own. I know that Hayley and Niklaus will be close together over the next few weeks. I'll help you find out what's going on with you.'' Elijah promised.

I turned to him, eyes wide. ''Please, don't feel obligated to help me. Yes, I would appreciate the help but I know how you feel about Hayley. You should hang on to her, love doesn't come across us very often.''

''You said that you had only one love in a thousand years when we were in the car to the bayou. Who was he?'' Elijah asked, still looking at me.

I smiled sadly. ''Someone who will never love me back. Goodnight, Elijah.''

He nodded, then walked from my room. When he was gone I turned to towards my room when something caught my eye; a small child about 5 years old staring at me from the street below. I blinked and he was gone. I shook my head; it was probably a remnant from the wolf bite.


End file.
